Solstice ,A Pointe at Twilight
by TheOfficialJordanLorenna
Summary: Bella's half sister Lizzie's mother is tormenting her again and now her dreams are becomeing more and more frightening.When she's forced to relocate to Forts,Washington where her stepmother is doing a TV show,she comes across the Cullens.Her fate?Find out
1. Chapter 1

The dream. That horrible dream, the thing that kept me up every night for fear it would come back.  
I was running. Black as night and running, not knowing from what or too.  
Trees surrounded me on all sides and I tripped over many objects, not looking down to see what they were.  
It was so horrifying; the eerie forest, the terrified feeling inside of me, my legs pounding on the ground; not knowing where I was going. I was searching for nothing, yet pushed myself to keep going.  
I tripped over what seemed to be a tree trunk and stumbled to the ground...someone or something was calling my name.  
As I was catching my breath I tried to inspect my now bleeding knee. The pain shot through me like a bullet, I couldn't get up.  
"Elizabeth," they called, "Elizabeth."  
I turned my head. Two pale figures only ten feet away stood, gesturing for me to follow them. So inviting, their call was inevitable.  
_NO_ my head yelled.  
They were pulling me toward them with each call. That's what scared me, why did they want me? I turned in my sleep.  
I felt a presence; not of the two pale, cold figures but something warm. Something close.  
I stared up at the trees once more, trying to breathe, just noticing I hadn't yet.  
"Elizabeth." they called louder. I saw a glimpse of the pale man's face. Then the blur, everything went black.  
That's when I started to scream. Standing up only to fall down again.  
My leg was broken, I could feel it. Some vision came back, but it wasn't enough for me.  
Being on the verge of consciousness I could hear my muffled scream in the pillow.  
The world seemed so far away, I couldn't escape what wanted me.  
My body and mind wouldn't let me escape the terror.  
I turned away from them, trying to block out the musical voices that pulled me.  
A darker figure stood before me then. Huge, muscular, it was too dark to see his face also.  
He helped me up, I suddenly wasn't afraid.  
I could feel the warmth of his body against my freezing and now pale skin, holding my weak fragile body.  
He led me away from the calling.  
They yelled louder with each call. The woman's voice now begging, what did they want?  
Suddenly his body became tense. His muscles tightened under his strong grasp. He started to shake.  
Everything was a blur.  
The glimpse of his face showed in the night. It was raging with fury, why was he so mad?  
Then the blur again.  
I became frightened and loosened my grip, he let go and I tumbled to the ground once again.  
I could feel he blood on my leg trickling down. It smelled like rust and salt.  
I wanted to gag, which didn't help the screaming.  
Shaking as if to explode and the pale figures coming forward; I was still screaming.  
Somehow it became darker, as if the night weren't dark enough.  
The woman voice called out, "Elizabeth, come here." she pleaded.  
Musical. Lovely. Pulling. I needed to obey.  
Then he lurched.  
The tall, huge, and muscular body leaped through the air. He exploded, morphed...and I awoke.

My eyes flew open; my face was stuffed into the pillow.  
My face was sweating. I felt tears running down my cheeks. I was burning hot.  
Was I still dreaming? It all had felt so real...the figures, the endless darkness...everything.  
My room was pitch black, as black as the dreaded forest. My fear became worse.  
The scream was stuck in my throat, it wouldn't come out.  
I got up quickly which made me dizzy. Knocking over my schoolbag as I tripped over my CD player.  
I searched for a light and the room glowed when I flicked the switch.  
_It was a bad dream. _I told myself.  
_A horrifying, bad, terrifying, horrible dream._ Over and over again the faces moved through my mind.  
I knew I wouldn't forget them. I would never forget them.  
And that scared me too.  
It was 3:30 am. I was still dazed which didn't help my confusion. I couldn't remember which day it was, where I was, the fact it was 3:30 confused me even.  
The thought of going to sleep again was irrational.  
As I was going into my bathroom I was surprised I hadn't wakened Belinda, Kat, or Jess.  
I looked horrible, tears painted my red face. My hair was a mess. I wondered if I had talked during my sleep, I tended to do that.  
I splashed my face with cold water. It felt good; I grabbed a cold hand towel and placed it on my head as I lay back down.  
My earphones were inserted and the slow, soft, beautiful sound of piano filled my head.  
It still didn't rid of the vivid dream.  
This was going to be a long night.

As soon as I saw the sun peak through the sky I shot up. No more darkness...for only 14 hours.  
That felt soon, too soon.  
As I got dressed I put the figures in the back of my mind, trying to concentrate on what was important...like school.  
It didn't last long; I heard the honk outside of my room, grabbed my skateboard, and headed out.  
"Sorry I'm late." Rachel greeted me.  
"It's fine. I was late anyway." I agreed.  
The whole way to school Rachel talked...she was known to do that. I wasn't listening, to busy trying to get them out of my head.  
The two pale figures lurked in my head during Math, Literature, Lunch, biology...  
The dark boy was always there also. Watching me and helping me up, dragging me away from what wanted me.  
Questions...  
Who were they? Why did they want me? Am I going crazy?  
I had never been so affected by a dream before. Why now?  
They followed me everywhere, even after school. I would shiver and grimace at every glimpse of their faces. So pale, so welcoming. So dark, so angry...  
Why, why, why?

A short intro...  
Just home from dance class and I'm already bring tortured to death by adopted mom. She is single and dating...but I've never met my mother...my real mother. And so far, this one has made me work like a slave. I can promise you; this will not end up like a Cinderella story.  
A couple differences between me and Cinderella are that I'm almost 16. I have red-gold hair and freckles, my mom may be evil but I have one good sister, Jennifer, ...besides the evil one...Kathryn. I have no fairy godmother, except my best friend, Sadie aka. Sade. Who's hobbies are doing makeup, hair and she absolutely loves fashion. You should see the stuff she can pull off...me on the other hand have some clothes, kind of normal, except I have a lot of dance wear. Really that's my only "known" profession. Other things are secret obsessions. My prince Charming you ask? I have none of the sort, wish that I did though.  
The dream was fading away as I got home...fearing it would come back I pushed it out of my mind as far as possible...again

CHAPTER 1: DAZED

"Elizabeth darling, come here. You haven't washed my laundry yet!"  
My evil, not even my own mother Belinda called from her kitchen seat. Who has to be rich like she is and she thinks she's little miss perfect JUST BECAUSE she got one little offer to be in a commercial that blossomed into being on this stupid show I don't even care to know the name of.  
"Yes, Belinda." I replied.  
"Excuse me?" she said.  
I had stopped calling her Mom. Can you blame me? She didn't act like one! I was 16, she hasn't helped me through any break-ups or even cared to do my laundry once in a while or even FEED ME for that matter.  
Although the break-up thing hasn't really happened yet...I'm so not popular at my school and, No Duh, boys don't notice you unless you have 3 inch heals and a lot of money.  
"What is it...mom" I pushed out.  
"Thank you, Make something with shrimp for dinner, Kay?" she said.  
"Not like I can refuse" I rudely replied.  
I couldn't help it; I had had a bad day. Maybe having something with the dream; I'd had it again last night. That's all I've been thinking about on my Saturday off. Which was obviously rescheduled; I'd been in a daze all day, I knew I'd gotten at least one F on my 2 tests yesterday.  
"Add some crab puffs to the order." Kat called from her room.  
"Do the laundry, and cook dinner after that...and clean Kathryn's room; it's getting messy lately with all the things she has to do." she said with an awed look.  
I rolled my eyes, "Poor Kat" I said.  
It took all my effort to try not to scream right then and there; not to run away and never come back. Yet I felt the need t stay, as if something was going to happen...I have no idea what though...and I'd really like to remove that pulling obstacle.  
My cell phone rang then...It was Selena Gomez's song from her movie_ Another Cinderella Story_. Call me crazy for seeing it, but it had dancing in it. I sang along with the phone...  
"Tell me, Tell me, Tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know. How many inches in a mile? What it takes to make you smile? Promise not to treat me like a child baby."  
"Answer you phone Lizzie, you're lucky I even let you have that thing. Such repulsing music" Belinda grunted. She had nothing to do with it, I had paid for it and I pay the bill.  
You can see why I didn't like her...

"Hello?" I said. I recognized the voice on the other line.  
"Hey Liz, what's up?" Sadie asked.  
"Laundry, and cooking...and cleaning Kathryn's room" I said. She knew something other than that was on my mind.  
"Anything else?" she asked.  
"Long story."  
"I want to know, and you have laundry. Just put me on speaker while you do it." she stated. I needed to talk to her so I gave in.  
"Let me get the clothes first." I said.  
As I gathered everyone's personal items Sadie and I talked about school and made Belinda a new "bad" nickname. Belinda the Witch, just scratch the W and put in a B. Don't look at me; Sade said it. I was surprised she said it too, she barley ever curses. Unless she is mad; I guess she was as sick of it as I was..  
"Oh, sick!" I said.  
"What happened?"  
"I'm taking Kat's(Kathryn) clothes down...an unidentified object is lying on the stairs...I think it's a moldy piece of pizza." I said with a disgusted look.

"Oh nice. You're going to have to clean it up anyway." she said.  
"I know," I said back, "I better get used to that with birthdays coming up." A lot of birthdays and parties were happening lately, more work for me...YAY!  
"Don't worry, I'll help you" she said. She was the best friend a girl could ever have, and I've told her so too. "Aww, thanks Sade. You're the best." I said.

"I know, why do you think so many people wish they were me?" she said.  
I laughed at that, we were invisible...or so it seemed. I'm sure that we're both sure that no one wants to be us. "Are you in the laundry room?" she asked.  
"Yea, hold on. I have to fill the machine with the soap stuff." I said.  
"You still don't know the name?!"  
"Is it...oh, what detergent?" I asked.  
"Took you long enough." My laughing was cut short when I hit my finger on the lid of the washing machine.  
"What did you do today?" I said trying to ease the pain.  
"Slept. School has got me so tired." she said with a yawn.  
"Yea, I got a wake up call at 8 O'clock to make people breakfast." I said with a sigh.  
"I thought you liked Jennifer?" she said.

"I do Sade, she actually got up and helped me make breakfast for everybody. She even made mine." I said. Jennifer was a really great sister and I'm surprised that she came from Belinda.  
"Wow, you're lucky she isn't as bad as Kat." she said. It was ironic, because right at that moment Jennifer came in.

"Hey, I'm so bored with Kat's whining. Want some help?" she asked.  
You wondered if she was as good as I said right? There's your proof...  
"Hey! I have one more load besides the one it it, but you can sit and talk with Sadie and me." I said.

She looked relieved. "Good. I need to talk with someone who understands." she said with a sigh.

"Spill your guts, Jennifer." Sadie said.

I had put the phone on speaker.

"From the time I got up this morning to right now Kat has yelled and whined at me for taking her favorite clip. I have no idea what or where her favorite clip is! She just accusing me...AND YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL WHEN PEOPLE ACCUSE ME FOR SOMETHING I DON'T DO!!" she yelled.

Then she hit the door, it was kind of scary…well, not compared to the guy from my dream.

"Jenn, chill. I took it, I put it in the top drawer of her dresser. Trick her into finding it for herself. Someday she better get back what she gives." I said.  
"Yea, it will turn around." Sadie said.  
"Thanks. What were you guys talking about before I came in?" she asked.

"Normal girl stuff." Sadie said. "Boys." I added. "What we want to do when we get older."

"And boys." I said again. We all laughed, and then Sadie commented on how boy crazy I was.

"I am not; I just said that to be funny." I said. Jennifer looked sarcastically at me.

"What do you want to do when you get older." she asked. Please, I was practically 16. I just had to wait 2 more weeks. Didn't I tell you a lot of birthdays are coming up?  
"A dancer, of course." Sadie said.  
"I'd like to get into dance school before we make that assumption." I said.  
"You will." Jennifer argued.  
"Not with Belinda over my head. She doesn't want me to over-what's the word...I'm just going to say override her. Like be better than she is or even try to be better, like she's perfect or something." I said. She did care and all that jazz, but when she noticed me getting better I had to secretly take dance lessons because she didn't let me go to them.

"You just need to take your future into your own hands." Jenn said.  
"Well Sade is defiantly going to do something in fashion. You are going to do something in the business area."  
"Look, someday you're getting out of Belinda's reach." Sadie said. "Yea, you can even find your real parents." Jenn added.  
I've always dreamed of my parents; I had so many questions to ask them. They were fun and yet responsible, and they loved me more than ever. I could finally discover why they left me. Wishing every day they would somehow come back for me.

I stood still as a statue and looked out the window; the sun was shining brightly against the rugged trees, suddenly they were filled with life and their leaves began to become greener and brighter.

I just stared out the window for I don't know how long.  
Summer was long gone, but fall had not arrived.

"Lizzie, what are you staring at?" Jenn asked.  
"What?" I hadn't heard what she said. Daydreaming...

"What were you staring at?" she repeated.  
"Nothing, just admiring the weather."  
"How about we admire the weather somewhere else," Sade inquired, "Want to do something today?"  
"Didn't I tell you? I have to work. Cleaning, cooking, more cleaning..." I argued.

It hurt that I couldn't spend time with Sade.  
"Then well admire the weather while doing your work." Jenn offered.  
"No, I'm not letting you waste your Saturday helping me clean Kat's room." Just the thought of it made me shiver.  
"We aren't letting you waste your Saturday either. It will get done faster and we'll have fun doing it." Sadie pushed.  
"If you really want to." I didn't want to be pushy but it would be fun!  
"I'll be over in a minute, okay?"  
For some reason, I knew that wasn't a question.  
"This is going to be so fun!" Jenn exclaimed.  
"Hey, we can blare music! Belinda went to her salon appointment!" I said.  
"I forgot to tell you Liz!" Sadie said. She always forgets something.  
"What? Your dad's house got painted? The pool was fixed at the park?"  
"You got a new dog...you dyed your hair green..." Jenn joked.  
"I think she should dye it blue or pink...or RED!" I said.  
"It would look good with her skin color." Jenn agreed.  
"ALRIGHT! Anyway, I saw Harry walking through the halls today." she said.  
"You saw Harry walking through the halls today...and today is Saturday." I said with a smile.  
"You know what I mean." she said.  
"What do you mean...he just walked the halls?"  
I really didn't know what she meant.

"He was staring at you" she whispered excitedly.  
I felt no reason to become excited over that.

"Oh please, he's dating Wendy the Wicked Witch."  
"Are you sure?" she asked.  
He better have dumped her. Not trying to be mean or anything but she needs a taste of her own medicine.  
"I know I don't like gossip but spill it." I said.  
"I don't know all of the details, but HE dumped her. That's what you wanted to hear right?" She said.  
Jennifer laughed when she saw the smile creeping on to my face.  
"Yea, go on."  
"Ok, well He broke up with her last week; it didn't come out official until like Wednesday. Then I saw him stare at you in the hall and now I'm sure he is over Wendy." she said.  
I really couldn't believe what I was hearing. The guy that had been one of my best friends just walked away and went with the jocks; he chooses now to come back down to our level!  
He thinks that I'm going to waltz right up to him and pretend that for the first three years of my high school life he was always there for me...well, I did that very stupid thing the next day.


	2. Falling For Beast

_Thanks to all the people who read my story =]!!! Now we just have to get some reviews!!!_

_Sorry it's short, but I had to write something in-between chapter 3._

CHAPTER 2: Falling for the Beast...and I'm not even Beauty

"I'll see you in English." Sadie said and walked off. I was on my own for today. Thankfully the bell rang before I could stand there looking like an idiot. I walked towards the Main building for my first class, Geometry.

"Sit down class, it's like you are all talking at once." Mrs. Beaker almost yelled and sat at her desk. The next minute she would be laughing, and then yell at someone for being funny. She was so bipolar.

"Today I have to leave early, I'm sorry. You will do exercises eleven through fifteen on page three hundred fifty-two." She said and grabbed her purse to walk out the door.

"I don't want to hear about anyone talking!" She screamed and walked out.

"Someone is in a bad mood." Michael said from the corner.

"Who said that!?" She asked and peeked her head through the door.

"No answer, then maybe you can do eleven through twenty." She added when no one replied.

"I said it Mrs. Beaker, I'm sorry. You seem stressed." He said and put an innocent look on his face. Looks like the seven years of acting class' has paid off.

"I am stressed this week Michael, thank you for your concern. I just wish that you all would do your work." She said sweetly. Go Michael!!

"We'll be sure to do that, Mrs. Beaker." Michael responded and smiled at her. She returned the smile and walked out again. Half of the class sighed in relief. The class passed quickly when you're concentrated on finishing the homework you have. The only thing I'd have to do when I got home was anything they assigned in English.

Lunch was next and I got my tray carefully, remembering how I'd spilled over the entire floor only a week earlier. I passed the normal groupies and searched the courtyard for any sign of someone I could sit next to. Then my eyes rolled over a group I couldn't move my eyes from.

It was a battle. A battle between me and myself. I'm standing there with just my instincts telling me whether I should approach or stay back. I cautiously made my move toward it and suddenly, felt so suddenly, I was stopped. It felt that a moving force couldn't make me go anymore. That I was just to stay where I was and give up. No, I will not give up. I gathered my worries and ambitions and just took a deep breath and went for it. I approached. I was shuddering uncontrollably and I knew I sounded like an idiot. "Can I sit with you, if you don't mind? Unless this spot is for someone else, but if it's not can I sit here because I would really like to you know, if no one else is." was my useless response. I was making this worse then it really was.

"Sure, right here Lizzie." Was Harry's response. He always had someone to talk to and always had people to sit with at lunch, whether he knew them or not. But, one thing is for sure, he was the hottest most loved guy around. With Wendy not around it gave me a chance to sit with him…but only because Justin had to go to lab and Sade was absent. I still was standing there like the idiot I was thinking about all of this; not comprehending that Harry had said yes.

"Are you going to sit?" Harry asked. His friends had just joined the group, thankfully they didn't pay attention to me.

'Oh, sorry." I said as I plopped myself on the soft grass.

He turned to me and smiled. I almost fainted…the Joy! He was so indescribable.

I smiled back and turned my head slowly to my lunch, Harry's friends were talking softly. Probably about me and why I was sitting with them.

"So…" I started, no words came out.

"How have things been? It's like I haven't seen you in forever." He said with a huge grin.

"Yea." I would know, "I've been okay. You look like you're pretty content where you are too." I said. He smiled and laughed a little.

"High School's the best." He said and high-fived one of his buddies. I smiled and laughed at his comment. I wasn't having the best time in High School but it could always get better.

"I've been great actually. My dancing is at an advanced level for the adult class so I'm pretty happy." I said.

"That's cool. We won first in our game yesterday." He said and his friend, Kyle, started barking. I smirked and pushed a smile to get passed his gaze and moved my eyes back to Harry's.

"You're even more beautiful than three years ago."  
"Braces and contacts can do that to you." I said, he was so flirting with me…and I loved it.

"They did you well." He said, and the bell rang. I had Biology with him next. I was praying that he'd sit by me, we were choosing partners today.

"Can I walk you to your class?" He asked me.

"Sure." I said and grabbed my bottled water. When I looked up again he had my books in his hand.

"Thank you." I said and flashed him a big smile.

"Anytime." He said and we headed towards the main building.

"Class it's time to get quiet. Choose a desk or I'll have o choose for you." Mr. Richardson said as we were walking in.

"Looks like someone is having a bad day." Harry whispered to me. I laughed a little and then shut up when Mr. Richardson glanced at me with devil eyes.

"He has demon eyes." I said to Harry when he handed me my books.

"I don't think he's that scary." He said and sat down next to me.

"Remember you will be with your lab partner all semester so choose wisely." Mr. Rich (my nickname for him) reminded us.

"I think I chose wisely." Harry smiled at me. I smiled back and went back to our conversation.

"The reason you don't think he's scary is because you're a tough guy and a football player in which everyone loves." I said and smiled at him before moving on, "I'm just a puny little dancer with no risk at all."

"I'm sure I could fix that." He said and moved his hand to mine. His fingers were cold because of the September weather and he smiled at me. I don't think anyone had looked at me like that. My eyes closed and I smiled too. Mr. Rich slammed his hand on our desk and I pulled my hand away.

"Today we're studying chapter twenty-five. Get out your books and grab a beaker from the front desk please." He said and went back to his seat.

"I'll go get them." Harry said and got up. I put my hand on my chin and smiled at him.

I smiled after him as he got up, could he get any more dreamy.

"I thought he was dating Wendy." Jeremy said when he passed me.

"They broke up last week, he doesn't seem too sad about it." I said.

"I was about to say the same thing, you're in the place where thousands of other girls would die for." He said.

"Me? Why?" I asked.

"Harry is going to use you to get to Wendy. It's always happened." He said after he got the beaker.

"He isn't going to use me, Jeremy." I said. Harry walked back to the table and eyed Jeremy.

"Sorry I took so long." He said and sat down, giving Jeremy a look again. Now I was getting suspicious.

Mr. Rich started the lesson, I didn't hear from Harry again. It was only flirty looks and smiled from him.

The rest of the day passed in what seemed minutes.


	3. The Game Is On

_**THX!!! I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this and I got 1 review! =]]]. Moremoremore**_

_**Lol.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter…and the twilight stuff really happens in later chapters so when I put more up just skip a few. Sorry about that but it didn't start out as a twilight story anyway.**_

_**-Jordan**_

CHAPTER 3: The Game is on

Ding, Dong.  
I heard the doorbell ring and was ready to go before Belinda woke up. Sade, Jennifer, and I were going to the football game at our school.  
It was Sunday and Belinda only gives me things to do when she wakes up...which on Sundays is about 2 in the afternoon.

"Who is it?" I asked as I opened the door.  
"Little me back from Parie." She joked. I gave her a hug.

"You really need to stoop quoting TV shows." I said.

"I'm not the only one who does it."

"Hola amigos" I said.  
"Its amigas and is Belinda up yet?"  
"No, Her Highness isn't."  
"Good, guess what?" she asked.  
"What?" I said.  
"You need to go change." she said. Her facial expression looked like she wanted to pick my outfit out for me.  
"And why do I need to change."  
"Because Harry is playing." she said, her face becoming more enthused by every word.  
"He is? Well look at that. The quarterback playing at the football game...didn't see that coming." I couldn't help but be sarcastic.  
"Haha, very funny," she said, "We are going to pick out a h.o.t hot fabulous outfit!"  
"It's a football game Sadie. People wear T-shirts and shorts." I said.  
"Then we will make your outfit h.o.t hot Fabulous and casual."  
"Alright. I still don't get why I need to change though."  
"He will see you, and then he'll think you are so fine, then after the game you will accidentally bump into him. He'll think he is going crazy when he can't get you out of his mind. Then you will act all flirty and then he will ask you out...like it?"  
"There is not possible way that that will ever happen...EVER." I said.

I swear she has the biggest imagination ever...EVER!

"I found his number too. This top is cute."

"Where did you find his number?" I asked.

"I became evil last night and took it from Kathryn's cell." She said.

"You stole it! Oh my gosh, and from Kathryn's cell!"

"Dude, I deleted it from her phone."

I wanted to jump up and down! Kathryn has been trying to get his number forever! This was great revenge.

After I changed and got into Sadie's car, I saw a figure running toward us…it was Justin.

"Hey guys. Going to the game?" he asked, completely out of breath.  
"Yea, want to come with?" I asked.  
"Not with a bunch of girls...pshh."  
"Just get in the car Justin." Sade said.  
"Okay."  
On the way there I saw Justin in the rear view mirror. He was staring at me...I checked the mirror, I looked okay.  
Awkward vibe...  
"Were here." she said.  
"Doesn't the game start in like...30 minutes?" I asked.  
"Yea, well...more like 20 but same difference."  
"Then why are we here?" I asked.  
"To see Harry of course." she said smiling.  
I grimaced and looked in the rear view again, Justin didn't look happy either.  
I gave in and got out of the car, only to find Kathryn standing by the fence talking to no other than...Harry.  
"Oh Wonderful." I said.  
Sadie kept walking, so I followed naturally; Justin trailing behind.  
When we reached the curb, I tripped on my shoelace. Justin helped me up, I could feel my face turning crimson.  
"Hey Harry." Sadie said. This wasn't right, we were crossing popular lines.  
"Hey Sadie, Hi Lizzie." he said with a smile.  
Kat grimaced, she didn't want the attention focused on us.  
I loved every minute of it.  
"Hey, you warmed up yet?" I asked.  
My heart was beating so fast! I was surprised how my voice stayed at a steady level.

"Almost, I finished my push-ups early." he said...still smiling.  
"Cool."  
"Don't you have like something to clean?" Kat smirked.  
Sadie's face turned sharp. She takes everything literally, something I've learned not to do.  
"Don't you have like something to buy?"  
Kat's mouth fell. She got her good.

"Why are you so surprised, Kat? The malls are close by, I'm sure you could go and leave us alone."

"Who said I wanted to leave?" She asked. Harry was smiling through all of this, knowing it was about him.

"I did, now leave." Sadie said and pushed her hand away from the parking lot. Kat huffed and turned sharply in her heels and walked away. Score one for Sadie.

"Sorry about that, Sadie can be a bitch sometimes." I said.

"Happens all the time, she really can be a bit mean." He said and smiled at me. I blushed.

"Thanks for coming out today." He said.

"Oh, Lizzie really wanted to see you play so here we are!" Sadie said with a little too much enthusiasm. Harry laughed.

"Is that so?" he asked. Justin was rolling his eyes in the background.

"ON THE FIELD!" The coach yelled.

"I got to go, hope it all goes well." He said.

"You and me both." I said and turned to the bleachers.

When he was a reasonable distance away Sadie squealed.

"He was staring at you the whole time!" She said. Justin rolled his eyes again, he looked really mad. I wonder why?

"I get it Sadie." I said.

"Oh, attitude. You're doubting if he likes you aren't you?"

"No Sadie, I totally think that the hottest, most popular guy at school is in love with me." I said sarcastically.

"Why do you do that to me?" She asked.

"I think this whole thing is retarded." Justin chipped in.

"Thank you Justin, someone agrees with me." I said.

"Hey, you didn't say that this morning!" Sadie said.

"What did you say this morning?" Justin asked.

"I don't remember saying anything this morning." I said, gladly denying it.

"You're such a liar!" She yelled. Then her smile broke out, she knew that Justin could tell I was lying and she knew that I was kidding.

The game went well; I'm not a sporty person so I cheered with the crowd and would glance at Harry sometimes. Most of the time I talked to Sadie while Justin was rooting with Jack, another student. After the game, Sadie had to go to the bathroom and Justin was still talking about the game to Jack. I wandered to the fence to congratulate Harry on his win. He came out high-fiving his friends and his smile was as wide as the football itself.

"Hey Harry! Congrats!" I yelled from the other side of the fence. He looked over and waved.

I saw him walk to the locker rooms. I waited patiently while Sadie still hadn't come out of the bathroom. He walked out with his jersey hung loose around his shoulders and his cleats still on. A pair of jeans replaced his tights.

"Hey, thanks." He said when he came over.

"No problem, you were great out there." I said with him still smiling. He was still so dreamy.

"You want to go get some lunch?" Harry asked me.

I practically screamed, Harry was asking ME out!!!

"Sure! Where are we going?"

"Your choice, you can have whatever you like." He winked at me.

I could feel my cheeks getting hot under my fare skin.

I joined him walking towards the parking lot.

"So did you have fun?" I asked Harry.

"Yep; got hit in the gut pretty badly but overall it was fun."

I sucked in air and put on my disgusted face. "Ouch, right in the gut?"

"Straight actually, but in the third down I hit him hard so I guess it evens out."

I laughed as we walked towards a black Mercedes Benes with slick features and a solid frame. It looked high-end compared to the other cars. It must have been new; or he just washed it a lot.

"Is that new?" I asked him.

"Yes, high mileage, solar and gas powered and it also has a battery."

"Someone wants to save the earth." I said, he laughed and I ran my fingers against the cars frame.

"She's a beauty, black Mercedes are really amazing in the sun." I said.

"That's why I picked it."

I nodded and kept walking around the car; black leather, shiny new mirrors, and a 6 disk CD player. The speakers were out of this world.

"Whoa. How much did this cost?" I asked. He pulled his jersey off, right there. In front of me, a T-shirt replaced his bare chest, he had friggen hot abs. His hair gleamed with the sweat and his arms were perfectly muscled under his polo.

"I don't know, it was a gift." He put his things in the trunk and got in the car with his muddy jeans and t-shirt, he still had his cleats on.

"Coming?" He asked. When he smiled his dimples spread across his face. I smiled, trying not to scream. He looked at me questionably again.

I nodded again and carefully got in the car.

**SORRY IT"S SHORT!!!! I'M PUTTING ZTHE NEXT UP LIKENOW**


	4. Complications

_**THX!!! I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this as much as I am! THX 4 READING!**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter…and the twilight stuff really happens in later chapters so when I put more up just skip a few. Sorry about that but it didn't start out as a twilight story anyway.**_

_**-Jordan**_

CHAPTER 4: Complications

We ended up going to a little Italian place called Bravos. He opened the door for me and I held his hand getting out the car. My cell phone started ringing.

"I'm sorry." I told him.

"Its fine, I'm going to have to change my shoes anyways." He said and closed the doors.

"Alright." I said and pressed receive, "Hello?" I asked though I already knew who was on the other line.

"Guess what I just found out?!"

"What, Sade?"

"Justin was talking to Jack and I walked behind them trying to freak them out but before I could say anything Justin said your name to I stopped and listened! Then jack was like, "So do you still like her?" and Justin shrugged and said, "She's in love with Harry so there is no chance anyway." So I just found out that Justin LIKES YOU!"

She said that…accept ten times faster.

"What? Talk slower, something about Justin and Jack…what?" I was getting parts and pieces.

"Justin likes you more than a friend!" She said.

"I highly doubt that."

"It's true I heard him say it!" She was still excited.

"No it isn't Sadie, you're imagining things." I didn't believe any part of this.

"I'm not imagining things and where were you after the game?"

"I'm with Harry at Bravos."

"He asked you out!?!?!?" She yelled. I winced and held the phone away from my ear.

"Yes Sadie, just chill, I'm trying to talk to him."

"I don't hear his voice." She claimed.

"You ready?" I asked in a low voice.

"Oh! Good luck girl!" She said and hung up. I rolled my eyes and turned to Harry who was a foot away from me.

"Who was screaming?" He asked. My face was immediately red.

"Sadie, she was freaking out about…about how ya'll won and she wasn't there to see the final throw." That worked didn't it?

"Oh yea. She should've." He smiled.

The waitress came up to us. She looked about nineteen and was very pretty. When she saw Harry she popped her chest out and fixed her hair before coming to our table. I was pissed.

"Hello and welcome to Bravos. My name is Nicole and I'll be your server today so can I get you any drinks." She flashed a white smile. Oh the jealousy. Her eyes didn't leave Harry, and his didn't leave her breast. What that worst of it all was is that they both didn't mind that I was sitting right there…and I didn't even do anything about it.

"I'll have a coke." I said with a smirk. Rolling my eyes when she smiled and asked Harry what he wanted.

"What do you recommend?" He flirted. That little whore of a man. No, he wasn't a man he was a boy. This was really irking me.

"I would recommend the martini but you look a little young to have that." She said, she flipped her hair back.

"Then I'll have a coke now and come back in a year or two."

"Then I'll get you that martini." She smiled and walked off.

"What was that all about?"  
"What?"

"The whole what do you recommend thing?" I said with attitude. He had kissed me and invited me here and now he has the guts to go around and flirt with every girl that orders him a drink!?

"That wasn't anything, Liz." Only Sadie and Justin called me Liz. He touched my hand lightly, which surprised me and also distracted me.

"Look, we'll get some food and be out of here. Why don't we head to my house afterwards, we could watch a movie or something." His lips pulled into a half smile as he kept running his fingers over my hand.

"…Sure." I said, his hand grazed over my arm now. As much as I wanted it too, he didn't give me the chills like he used to.

The waitress cam again. Harry was careful, but not enough. I saw him flirting when I went to the bathroom; I wanted to kill that woman. Apparently she couldn't tell when a man was "taken." The rest of the date when swimmingly, and then he drove me to his house. I was big and white and now I understood why he had such a nice car. The plants were symmetrical from what was on the other side of the door. The windows primly polished, everything was exactly what it should be in a rich house…I should know.

"This is it." He said and opened the door.

"I didn't see another car in the driveway. Are your parent's home?" I asked, taking a look at the staircase and the beautifully designed dining room.

"They're at a meeting. I have a TV in my room, follow me."

His room was a mess, as I thought it would be by the way he treated his car, and he just popped in a DVD and jumped on his bed. I stood there like an idiot in the doorway waiting for my mind to control my body. I didn't know what to do, why was I so naive at this?

He motioned for me to join him. I sat next to him on the bed; he moved his arm to my waist. The movie started, but I wasn't paying attention. I was wondering why Harry's hand was traveling up and down my arm. I turned to his face about to ask him a question but he looked at me and smiled.

"Of course." He said and kissed me. The kiss got stronger as I kissed him back, not knowing why, his hand also slowly crept to the corner of my shirt. My hand draped around his neck, but pulled away when his hand went up the back of my spine. Yes, in my shirt. He was pushing it up with his other hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked, pushing him away. He tore his shirt over his head and kissed me again. I was on my back now, rushing my fingers through his hair. My head was screaming, I shouldn't do this…no. .No.

My arms wouldn't obey.

NO!

I pulled my lips back and pushed his off of me, pulling my shirt down in the process.

"I have to go; I'm going to be late!" I yelled, trying to come up with an excuse.

"What?"

"Belinda is going to kill me if I'm late; she sets a timer and everything. I know it's retarded but I really have to go."

"She won't mind." He said, pulling me in again. His lips traced my neck.

"Yes she will. Bye." I ran out the door. He followed me downstairs.

"Don't you need a ride?" He asked.

"No, I got it covered."I said and he grabbed my hand at the door.

"Maybe another time then." He whispered in my ear.

"Yea, another time." I said quietly and rushed out his house.

I walked to my house for another thirty minutes, now I was sure Belinda would kill me. I had torn off the jacket that Sade had picked out, since I was so hot from running. I'm so happy she let me wear my flats, I would be dead by now if I was in heals. When I got in the house Belinda was asleep on the couch. I did a silent squeal that she had been drinking; I went to my room and got in my bed. I turned on my radio and pressed the ipod button. The soft sound of Sara Berellies filled my room. I slowly drifted off into sleep.


	5. The News

_**THX 4 the REVIEWS! I'm so enjoying this; I'd written this a while ago and forgot about it. Some of the chapter's were written already and I skipped some parts so now ya'll are giving me the obligation of finishing it! THANKS**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter…and the twilight stuff really happens in later chapters so when I put more up just skip a few. Sorry about that but it didn't start out as a twilight story anyway.**_

_**-Jordan**_

CHAPTER 5: The News

Another day, another chore.  
"Oh LIZZIE!" Belinda called from her room.  
"Coming!" My day was going great; I think I was even happy to see Belinda.  
When I entered her room I saw the usual clothes on the floor, but a big object was in the middle of it all.....a suitcase.  
"What's all this?" I asked.  
"We are going to take a little time while you girls are off of school in Forts." She said as she put away another piece of clothing.  
"Forts?" I asked.  
"Yes." some shoes were added to the pile.  
"Like up north, Forts?" I asked.  
"Yes."  
"Why would we go there?"  
"It reminds me of an episode we are doing. I want to check it out and see if it would be a nice place to shoot." she said.  
"Couldn't you go alone?"  
"Well, I want my children there too." she playfully punched me. She wasn't acing usual.  
"So you're going because of an episode." I said unbelievably.  
"I also think I want to buy a condo there. It seems like a good vacationing spot. Remember when we went two years ago?" I couldn't believe my ears.  
It always rained there, how can that be a good vacation spot? When we went there I had no fun at all. There were strange people there, and one really HUGE sixteen-year-old that looked upset by a really nice car.  
"Buy a condo?"  
"Or a house, whichever is better." Didn't that imply that we were moving there or something?  
"Can't you just tell me to clean something and leave Forts alone." I asked.  
"Of course not silly. I already told my boss I was going."  
"I want to stay in Phoenix!" I said a little louder than I should have.  
"Don't use that tone with me Elizabeth. Start packing. We are going and that's final."  
"But..."  
"No buts. Go pack and don't make me say it again missy!"  
"UGH! Fine."  
I stormed out of the room. She was making me cancel all my plans with Justin and Rachel while we were off school.  
She really knew how to ruin a moment.

I went into my room and slammed the door. Forts, what in the world was so special about forts!?  
I went to my window seat and sat down with my favorite bad mood CD.  
It was slow and soft...my head drifted to a far off place where I could be alone.  
Absolute nothingness.  
I found myself in meditation, lying there sheltered from the sun by the big oak tree outside my window. I decided to go on the roof, it was a cooler day with a fall smelling breeze.  
As I opened the window I saw 2 birds in the tree, the mother was sitting on the nest and the father had just flown off; probably getting food.  
Two parts of a whole.  
The thought made me smile, knowing that somewhere, someone was waiting for me.  
One day I would be one of those parts that make up love.  
My feet felt the need to move, my voice had the need to sing...  
I got up and started to walk alongside the roof swaying to the song in my head.

_ ~I'm losing myself, trying to compete  
With everyone else  
Instead of just being me  
Don't know where to turn  
I've been stuck in this routine  
I need to change my ways instead of always being weak~_

The sun drifted west as it descended in the soon to be starry sky. I danced to the song.

_~I don't want to be afraid I want to wake that feeling beautiful today  
And know that I'm okay 'cause everyone's perfect in an unusual way  
So see I just want to believe in me  
I just want to believe in me~_

"La,la,la,la." I sang.  
"Hey Lizzie. Nice dancing" Justin appeared out of nowhere.  
He always wanted to join the C.I.A or F.B.I. He is the best spy I know. I never get scared when he jumps out like that, but I jumped anyway.  
"Jeez Justin, can you stop popping up everywhere...you remind me of Gatskey."  
Gatskey was a guy at our school, his hair was wack and if you were talking to someone he would walk up and put his head right next to your face so when you turned he would be there.  
"I take that offensively!"  
"Good!" I said laughing.  
"What were you doing?" he asked as he sat down beside me.  
"Meditating, or I started to. Then I got up and danced."  
"Absolute nothingness?" he asked.  
I had had that feeling before, only one time before and he remembered me telling him about it.  
"Yea." I sighed.  
He had a know it all look, he did know it all though. That's what annoyed me.  
He sat there staring at me. I stared back at him, I never noticed how his eyes glowed at sunset.  
The bright blue tore me apart, drowning me. It was an awkward silence...yet I somehow knew we wouldn't move for a while.  
After however many minutes past I couldn't stand it anymore, I looked away...afraid of my face turning a shade of crimson.  
"What did...how...what did you do today" I asked.  
"Went to my dad's work, looked at all the latest gadgets."  
"Find anything you liked?"  
"I found this."  
He showed me something that looked like a cell phone. He pressed a button and all of these digital icons popped up and covered his hand. World map, Internet access, times for each country, and more.  
"That's killer. How much stuff is on that thing?" I asked. Clearly I was amazed.  
"A lot." he said.  
"Wow."  
"You can even text and call like a normal cell phone!"  
_He is such a nerd_. I thought  
Suddenly a quote from my religion teacher popped into my head. We were talking about how jock guys can hurt girls..."You girls need to find yourself a good nerd..."  
Nerd...  
_ELIZABETH! HE IS YOUR BEST FRIEND!_  
I knew the though was ridiculous, and it wouldn't leave me.  
"That's awesome." I said, I was still on the thought of the nerd thing...  
"What is it?"  
"Huh?"  
"What are you thinking about? You're distracted." he said with his deep blue eyes piercing through my skin.  
"Harry." I lied. I was good at lying.  
"Harry? From school?"  
"Yea."  
He looked surprised.  
"What about him?"  
"Sade saw him staring at me Friday. He broke up with Wendy on like Monday."  
"Oh. It probably doesn't mean anything. He stared at girls even when he was going out with Wendy." he said.  
I couldn't believe him. They were friends too before high school.  
"Yea, of course. No duh."  
"I wouldn't trust him." he said.  
He actually seemed like he didn't want me to like Harry. It was getting really awkward to me, he didn't seem to mind.

I could hear Belinda's call from outside...she was so loud.  
"I got to go. Belinda's calling." I said as started to get up.  
He jumped to his feet and held out his hand. I took it, something felt different...we had really grown up.  
I saw him through new eyes now. He was more muscular and handsome than what my 1st through 8th grade playmate looked like.  
A tighter grip helped me up; he was stronger than I thought. I jumped too high, he pulled too hard.  
It all happened so fast, I saw him below me. He still hadn't let go of my hand.  
I flew through the air and pulled him with me when I tripped over the side of the roof.  
Mrs. Klutz has hit again.  
I didn't have time to close my eyes, I felt a tug on my arm and my legs gently hit the ground. I let go and fell to the ground to recap what had happened.  
Justin had grabbed the side of the roof and hung on to my hand at the same time. He was still hanging there as bewildered as I was.

"Ow" Was all I could push out.  
Justin dropped down too and rushed to me.  
"Lizzie, are you okay?"  
"Um..yea." I was still dizzy.  
He looked relieved.  
"Are you?" I asked.  
"I'm fine. I guess we need to work on that."  
"Ha, I would think so." I said. We joined in laughter. I playfully pushed him, he pushed me back. After that it had turned into a game. We rolled over the grass together laughing.  
The sun was almost over the horizon.  
I had landed near his face, we stared into each others eyes again.  
He ran his fingers through my hair and sighed.  
"You've changed Lizzie." he said.  
He reeled me in with his smile; he made me melt with his voice.  
My head rested on his chest and I listened to his steady heartbeat.  
"The beat of my dance." I whispered. He didn't seem to hear.  
"ELIZABETH!" Belinda called. She sounded closer now.  
We both jumped at the sound of her voice.  
"I DON'T SEE ANY SUITCASES ON YOUR BED!" she yelled.  
"COMING!" I yelled back.  
Justin stared at me with confused eyes.  
"Why do you need suitcases?"  
I didn't answer him.

"Well? Tell me already." He said.

"We're going to Forts."  
"Washington?"  
"Yes. Belinda's buying a condo there."  
"You're moving?!"  
His eyes became wide and confused.  
"No, were going 'cause of an episode she has to do."  
"Oh, good."  
He smiled...  
"Yea." I sighed and dove into his eyes.  
He grabbed my hands, and walked closer to me.  
I was hoping he couldn't hear my heartbeat. I certainly could.  
I could feel his breath on my cheek, moving toward my mouth.  
I leaned in closer...  
"ELIZABETH DESTINY WINTER COME HERE!" Belinda yelled again.  
She really knew how to ruin a moment.  
"I have to go." I pulled away.  
"Wait." he pulled me in again.  
"ELIZABETH!" she yelled.  
"I really have to go Justin."  
"No."  
He smiled and pulled me closer again. Leaning in, he was so tempting.

"Lizzie!"  
I leaned in and kissed him lightly on the cheek, as I pulled away my fingers danced along his jaw.  
"See you tomorrow." I said.  
He sighed; I would defiantly see him tomorrow.

"Are you deaf!? You can't hear me?" Belinda yelled again when I came into my room.

"I'm sorry I was outside, I only heard you when you screamed."

"I screamed the whole time." She said and crossed her arms.

"Then maybe you should scream louder." I said and looked at my packed room. Half of my room was in boxes.

"Just finish packing; I'm going to a party tonight so Kat and Jenn get to choose what they want for dinner.

"Fine." I snapped and went to my bag.

"And don't forget to pack the green boxes in my room in the car." She told me. I decided to do that first. Yes, the moving vehicle was in our driveway. We had so much stuff we had to pack a whole two weeks earlier. I went down the small hallway, passing the nails without pictures. Finally I reached her double-door. Her room was even messier; I'm surprised she didn't make me pack her things. I searched for the green boxes and found them under a fairly large pile of clothes. They were stacked with tapes and items of childhood. They were Kat's and Jenn's things. I pulled them out, observing each toy smiling. Then under it all, was a smaller box. It was large…but small compared to the size of what it was in.

_Elisabeth's Stuff _was the title on the outside. Why hadn't I seen this stuff? I opened the lid slowly, and saw priceless treasures of my childhood revealed. A Barney stuffed animal, a pair of ballet slippers, a small dress with Lizzie engraved on the front, and tapes. I pulled each one out, examining the titles in I could guess my mother's handwriting. _Baby years, First Birthday, Mommy and Lizzie, Second Birthday._ Why was Belinda hiding all of this from me? My own childhood being pulled away by some adopted mother that treated me like a maid. I dug some more and saw a sparkle reflected by the light. I reached down and grabbed the object. I was her necklace…my mother's necklace. Belinda had kept it all of this time. I couldn't take that, a person could be cruel, but not that cruel. Tears were forming into my eyes and I clutched the Barney to my chest. The necklace was a heart locket, with diamonds engraved in the I of my name. _Elizabeth. _And when I turned it over, I looked at the older looking words, _Christine. _It's been forever since I heard her name, and I'd forgotten it. My heart was crumbling…I needed to get out of there. Now. Right then.

I went in my room and packed my bags, bringing my box with me and putting the locket on my neck. I grabbed my cell phone and called Sadie through tears.

"Sadie?" My voice cracked.

"What is it, what happened?" She started freaking out.

"Can I stay with you?"

"Sure, but why are you crying?" She asked.

"I'll tell you when I get there."

"Should I call Justin?"

"I don't care." I said and hung up. I clutched the locket and ran to Jennifer's room in the house.

Music was playing, as always, and I opened the door to find her room looking exactly like mine.

"What's wrong, Liz?" She said, her expression shocked, she pressed pause on her radio.

"I'm leaving." I said.

"When?"

"Now."

"Why?"

'I have to, I can't stay with her anymore!" I yelled and rushed into her open arms. My eyes pouring out like a fountain.

"What happened?"

"I found everything from my childhood in the little box and it had my mother's necklace and everything and she hid it from me all these years and I don't know why and she treats me like a housemaid and I can't live with her anymore!!" I yelled into her shirt. She rubbed my back and I sniffed. I pulled away from her then without listening when she called my name. I zipped my suitcase and grabbed my dancing bags. Everything else wasn't too bad to leave…I was sure I'd come back sometime. Belinda would eventually make me come back and then order me around again. I wasn't old enough to move out so…

I knocked on Sadie's door, my tears were dry. I looked like a mess though.

"Lizzie! Oh, Sadie told me about you. What's wrong baby?" Sadie's mom, Gilda, asked. It was a weird name; her mother was weirdly named too.

"Get Sade in here and I'll tell the both of you." I said and sat down at the kitchen counter.

Gilda called Sadie and she gave me a tight hug, Justin following. His face was confused and anguished.

"It's all Belinda." I said and hugged him too. I kissed his neck lightly too, just to make him feel better.

"Explain." Sade said.

"I found this at the bottom of a box under Belinda's clothes. Never seen it my entire life and now I find it under clothes." I put the box on the table. Gilda went through it, her expression changing from concerned to understanding and hurt.

"She never showed you this stuff?' She asked.

"No, not even these." I pulled the Barney from my bag and showed her the necklace. My eyes started filling with water again, I forced them to stop.

"Christine." She whispered.

"Now you know and this will be the first place she'll look too." I said, sitting down again.

"SHE'S THE MOST EVIL, DESPISING, IDIOT IN THIS ENTIRE FRIGGEN UNIVERSE!!!!" Sade screamed and hugged me. She knew how much I missed my mother and how sensitive I was about the things that she had left me.

I could feel water on the back of my neck. Sadie was crying too. I loved her, she was the best friend anyone could have…she always cared. Justin was sitting there looking at everything, obviously waiting for a turn to touch me. When Sade let go I held my hand to Justin. Gilda was looking at the tapes and looking at her television. I moved my eyes back to Justin's. He grabbed my hand and pulled me too him faster than I expected. I buried my head in his neck and he kissed my hair. I felt warm in his arms, he continued to kiss me. I could see Sadie standing behind him, looking confused. I smiled at her and held Justin tighter.

Gilda broke the silence.

"Why don't we watch some of the tapes, darling; unless it's too painful." She said.

"No, I want to watch them." I said and pulled the Barney from the table.

Justin grabbed my hand and I sat by Sade on the couch.

"Why don't I make us some hot chocolate? You'd like that right, Liz?" Gilda asked from the kitchen.

"Please." I asked.

"Extra chocolate just like you like it." She said. Gilda was more of a mother than I could imagine. I loved her like one…she was the one who told me about "woman things" and such. I would probably be pregnant right now if it wasn't for her.

"Thank you!" I said. A person came on the screen holding a small child. I gasped…she was my mother…and she was beautiful. Light brown hair, with a little red in it and pale skin with some small freckles, she had the most brilliant and bright chocolate brown eye's I've ever seen. I was instantly in love with her. If only I could remember things! She was smiling down at me, so proud and heartfelt. I don't think she could've looked at anyone that way. Justin squeezed my hand.

"You were even beautiful as a baby." He said. I didn't even look at myself; I was staring into the face of my mother. The person I hadn't seen in eleven years. Then I moved my eyes to me. I had small fuzz of red hair with some dark sides of it. My eyes were bright hazel. Then I compared the way I looked now to Christine. I was almost the spitting image of her.

"You look like her, you know." Sade said. I was waiting for her to say that, we think alike a lot.

We watched the other videos, I almost cried at each one. After some time in the first, the house looked different. I guess we moved to Phoenix then, my first birthday was a big party. Belinda was even there, smiling and entertaining the guests. I almost cried at that too…my mom was friends with Belinda. *shiver*

"Who's that?" Sadie asked. We could identify almost all of the guests but we had a couple options of who they would be.

"I don't know." I said. It was a man, he had a moustache. His hair was brown and his eyes hazel. He was muscular and looked pretty husky for his young age. He dropped in, literally. He came in, kissed my mother on the cheek, looked at her hard, kissed me, and then gave her a note. He left after that. Christine looked so sad afterward, but one look at me changed that. I was making artwork on my face with cake. She laughed and cleaned me up. I smiled and kissed her. People took pictures and passed me around like some kind of priceless object that couldn't touch the floor.

I don't remember falling asleep, and I don't remember waking up either. I was at school again, Jenn waved at me in Geometry but she kept her distance. Just like I had kept my distance from Kat, Gilda said I could stay home but I said I'd go to school. Harry would be looking for me. I ruined his plans for that night, so he'd probably start a make out session in front of everyone while Wendy stood wide-eyed in the background. I turned the corner and found him kissing Nancy. A girl in my English class; I couldn't believe my eyes. He smiled at her and then watched her as she walked off with her little strut. I hid behind the wall; putting my hand to my head…I still couldn't believe this. Justin was right. When I got up enough confidence I walked toward him, not looking at him, but towards him.

"I missed you last night." He said when I was in front of him.

"I'm sorry; Belinda didn't allow me to leave." I said.

"This is the second time, Lizzie. I want you, I need you…can't you bend the rules at least once." He ran his fingers across my arm and then out his head to mine. So he thinks he can have 5 girls at a time?

"I'll try." I said, leading him on. He leaned in and kissed me, I was about to slap him. How many girls had he done this before? I pulled away and walked away before I could say anything ugly to him. I could probably have turned him into a girl right then with one kick of my foot. Another plus for being a dancer.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To class." I said through clenched teeth.

"I have Biology with you." He smiled and held my hand again. He kissed my forehead before walking with me. I almost slapped him again, but held it in.

"You know a girl named Nancy Boudreaux?"

"Yes, I think she's in my History class." He said, at first he flinched but he covered it.

"Oh, her boyfriend is cheating on her." Little did he know I was talking about him.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes, I feel so bad for her too." I said putting my head down.

"I love you." He said.

"What?"

"I love you. You care so much about others and everything, you're amazing." He said, he bent down and kissed me. At the time, I didn't know that Nancy was standing only a couple feet away.

Which I found out later by Wendy…unfortunately.

"Elizabeth!" She called when she saw me. I grudgingly walked to her.

"My name is Lizzie." I said.

"Lizzie then, did I just see Harry kissing you?" She asked.

"No." I said.

"Yes I did."

"No, you didn't just see Harry kissing me."

"I saw you two!!" She was about to scream.

"You didn't _just _see it though, we kissed an hour ago." I said, happy to annoy her.

"Whatever, but Nancy looked really pissed." She said.

"Nancy?"

"She was standing right there!" She said. So that's why he told me he loved me. Oh this is fun, I just ruined his relationship.

"Yes!" I smiled.

"Why are you so happy?" She asked.

"I can't tell you…you're one of _them_." I said and walked away. Surprisingly I was expecting this, and I was too happy to get mad at Harry; loving the fact I could break it between him and Nancy.

"Whatever." I heard Wendy say behind me.

The happiness faded during the day and turned into anger. He not also was cheating on her but also Nancy. Nancy was a nice person, she didn't know…right? I searched the halls for Harry. I was so ruining his life.

"Harry!" I called when I saw him.

"Hey." He said and walked to me.

"So…I guess I'll see you tonight." I said quietly, running my fingers over his chest and his arms. His eyes opened wider and he smiled.

"Tonight." He said and kissed me. I was about to slap him again. Maybe after he died I'd keep his body and put it into a museum of history. I might even show him, "This is the common form of a whore. A guy that goes out with more than one girl and tries to sleep with every one of them, without them knowing. I know it's cruel…which the exact reason why he was murdered is. No one found the evidence of who killed him though."


	6. Tonight

_**THX 4 the REVIEWS!Um…u might have noticed a Rachel in the story. I'm SORRY! That's Sadie, I went through a lot of name changing. **_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter…and the twilight stuff really happens in later chapters so when I put more up just skip a few. Sorry about that but it didn't start out as a twilight story anyway.**_

_**-Jordan**_

Chapter 6: Tonight

"What the heck are you planning in your evil little mind?" Justin asked.

"I'm just trying to break up with Harry, hurting him in the most way possible. I want him to despise me."

"You're dating him!!??" he freaked.

"I'm dropping him actually, he's cheating on me." I said, hoping not to have disappointed him.

He was speechless, just staring at me.

"Stop that." I said.

"Stop what?" He asked.

"Staring at me like that!" I said as Sadie walked to us.

"Do ya'll need a ride?" She asked.

"Sadie!!!" I screamed.

"What?" What's wrong?" She asked, startled.

"I need you to come up with a plan." I said, "An evil plan." I added. She smiled mischievously and her devil eyes looked at me.

"For who…details?" She asked, we all walked to her car.

"Harry, I want to break him." I said.

"OH! The jock factor." She said and smiled.

"I need it by tonight."

"Even better." She smiled again and I could swear I heard the coils in her head working.

We got to my house and they came inside. Belinda was working late at the studio so Kat and Jenn would obviously be with her. I could be in and out of the house before they came home.

"Who wants ice cream!?" I asked. They dove for the freezer at the same time. Chocolate went around and they went to my "house." It was more of servant's quarters though. We sat around my laptop, coming up with Sadie's plan.

"Alright. You go to his house talking about how Nancy had come over earlier and told you about her dating him. He'll apologize because that's what all the guys like him do. You grudgingly forgive him and then kiss him passionately. Say you have to go to the bathroom. Then go into his room and place the "gift under his sheets and then when you come out ask him if he got the gift. His mother should be driving up then after we call her you tell him to change into it. Then you hide somewhere until he has to come down stairs and then you casually come out of the kitchen in jeans and a t-shirt eating some cereal and you freak out when you see him! His mother will go crazy and you'll join in and stuff."

"Brilliant!" I said. I was thrilled; this was one of the best revenges.

"Wait, do you think you could be carrying your phone and then take a picture?" Sade asked with a gleam in her eye.

"Um…sure but why?" I asked.

"You'll see." She said mischievously. Justin was sitting there looking sick.

"I can't believe you're allowing yourself to see him in a thong." He said after he read the question in my eyes.

"Who said it wasn't for the best. I can get revenge and break up with him, then show up with you the next day." I said, putting my hand on his. He smiled and looked at Sadie, who was utterly confused.

"What's going on with you two?" She asked, smiling.

"I don't know…it just…happened." Justin said, looking at me again. He kissed me forehead and I laughed a little.

"Aw! I was waiting so long for this! Ya'll are the best couple in the entire school!" She said.

"Thanks Sade." I said. We talked a while longer and grabbed some things from my room. Finally we went to Sadie's house again.

It was seven and I got into Sadie's car. We drove silently to Harry's house. Only his car was in the driveway.

"Got the gift?" Sade asked me.

"Yes, you have his mom's cell phone?" I asked.

"Check." We smiled. Tonight was going to be exciting.

I walked to his doorway in my tight mini skirt and little tang top. My heals were quite comfortable or being that tall. My jeans and a t-shirt were in my purse and the gift was in there too.

"Hey baby." He said when he opened the door.

"Hey. We need to talk." I said.

"What is it?" He asked, not caring. He just wanted me.

"I talked to Nancy today. She said she had a good time with you last night." I said, crossing my arms.

"Why did she tell you that?" He asked.

"She told me to break up with you. I think it's a good idea, since its over between you two anyway." I said.

"Look, she showed up last night and we started talking. Then she started kissing me and wouldn't get out of here." He said, pulling me close to him.

"Sure." I said.

"No really. Please, come on Liz. Give me another chance." He said the very line every guy in the history of jerks said.

"No."

"Please, it won't happen again." He said.

"Fine." I said. He smiled, thinking he'd won me over.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I said. He pointed upstairs. I went and called Sadie.

"Did you call him mother?" I asked.

"Yes, she's on her way. Literally five blocks away."

"Good." I said and hung up. Then I went in his room and put the gift on his bed.

"Did you get the gift?" I asked him from the top of the stairs.

"What gift?" He asked.

"Oh just something for you to get more comfortable in. It's on your bed." He got it and looked at me with seductive eyes.

"Go change." I said, eyeing the bathroom. He went in smiling. I ran in his room and changed into my jeans and a t-shirt. I heard his mom's car driving up in the front. I grabbed the bag, hiding the evidence in my purse and ran downstairs. Pulling out my phone and running to the kitchen when I heard the bathroom door open. I got the camera on and grabbed some crackers from the nearest table.

"Lizzie?" He asked.

"Come find me." I said softly. I saw his mom out the window; she looked concerned and walked to the door. He came down the stairs smiling. Not looking at the door. His mother opened the door just as he said, "What do you think?" I came out the room and dropped the crackers dramatically.

"Harry?!" I asked, shocked and disgusted.

"Harry Philip Jenson!!!!???" His mother yelled. Then she looked at me, I tried making my expression even more shocked as I held my phone steady. I took the picture, and looked down at my phone. Still in shock, but even more that the picture was perfect.

"Who are you!?" She yelled.

"I'm Elizabeth, he invited me over here!" I said defending myself, and then I looked at him with disgust.

"I didn't know this is why he invited me over though!" I added.

"I'm sorry for your trouble." I said and ran out the door. I stopped and turned around when his mother was yelling at him. He looked at me over his shoulder and I smiled devilishly. Then I smirked and turned around. I grabbed my phone and called Sade, who was supposed to be waiting around the corner. She didn't answer her phone. I turned the corner, and she wasn't there. She couldn't have forgotten. She…she…

I don't know.

I got out my phone and texted Harry, _if you didn't know. It's over._ I said. Then I called Justin.

Ring…Ring…Ring

He didn't answer either. I decided I had to walk to Sadie's. Thank god I changed into converse, I'd be dead in those heals.

Thirty deadly minutes later I walked to the door. I knocked, breathing hard and laid my head against the door. Resting felt good…until I saw who opened the door.


	7. Unfortunatly Caught

_**THX 4 the REVIEWS!! Sorry it took so long; mardi gras don't help the writers. **_

_**-Jordan**_

Chapter 7: Unfortunately caught.

"Hello Elizabeth." Belinda said from the door. My eyes bugged out of their sockets.

"What are you doing here?" I asked sharply when I got my breath back.

"Coming to get you." She said sharply back and grabbed my hand, dragging me to her car across the street.

"Wait my bags!" I said and turned toward the house. I ran inside to find Mrs. Gilda, Sade, and Justin around the table looking down. My things were on the counter.

"We fought for you…" Sadie said.

"She threatened us with court." Mrs. Gilda said.

"Its fine, we're leaving anyway. I'll run away again or call child services when she can't catch me." I said, grabbed my things, and walked out.

Justin didn't dare follow.

Sadie didn't dare follow.

Even I wouldn't want to see what she would do to me.

"You little mangy, stupid, disobedient child! Your mother would be so disappointed in you! I can't believe you'd do that! You almost caused me a heart attack, and the press! Oh the press would have been on this and my career would have been lost because of you!" Belinda yelled at me. The whole time.

THE ENTIRE CAR RIDE HOME!

"At least I don't keep people away from their past." I said and got out the car with my things.

"You can say goodbye to television, computer, and your cell phone! Hand it over." She yelled. I rolled my eyes and gave it to her.

"Not like I could do any of that before with the things you make me do." I said quietly. She slapped my face. I backed up, woken up. Memories came flooding back. I was a stubborn child, and she would hit me often. I had scars that wouldn't heal. Haha, if I was her step-mother then I'd slap her every second.

"Don't talk back!" She yelled and went inside the house, cursing me. I rolled my eyes and rubbed my stinging cheek. She could slap harder than I remembered.

I went back to my room, which was almost empty. The movers must have put the boxes in the van.

I got the clothes for tomorrow out from my empty closet and took a shower. The hot water felt god against my skin. I was waiting for something to happen, anything. Belinda's screaming, a huge crack of thunder, something to ruin the relaxation. Thankfully nothing. I turned on my radio to 91.1, KLove, the station I never listen to anymore. A song came on that I remembered well, but I couldn't remember the lyrics. I let the water trickle down slowly as I listened.

""_Little girl terrified__. __She'd leave her room if only bruises would heal__. __A home is no place to hide_

_Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels._

_Every day's the same she fights to find her way. She hurts, she breaks, and she hides, and tries to pray_

_She wonders why, does anyone ever hear her when she cries. Today she's turning sixteen_

_Everyone singing, but she can't seem to smile. They never get past arms length, How could they act like everything is alright? She's pulling down her long sleeves. To cover all the memories that scars leave_

_She says, "Maybe making me bleed will be the answer that could wash the slate clean"_

_This is the dark before the dawn, the storm before the peace. Don't be afraid 'cause seasons change and_

_God is watching over you He hears you. Every day's the same; she fights to find her way. She hurts, she breaks, and she hides, and tries to pray. She'll be just fine, because now he hears her when she cries_

_Every day's the same; she fights to find her way. She hurts, she breaks, and she hides, and tries to pray_

_She'll be just fine, because now he hears her when she cries. She'll be just fine, because now he hears her when she cries."_

I was in love what that song. It was so moving and the lyrics were so meaningful. It was true, and painfully wonderfully true.

I went back into the room and went to my laptop. I bought the song on iTunes, put it on my playlist, and went to sleep listening to it. Tomorrow was Friday, we were off because of some kind of teacher meeting, and I was going to sleep in…

But then I got a call at five thirty in the morning.


	8. Rude Awakenings

_**Please review, like seriosuly…nothing makes me happier. **_

_**-Jordan**_

Chapter 8: Rude Awakenings

"WAKE UP!!" The voice on the other line yelled. I wasn't prepared for that one.

"Sadie!! I want to go to sleep! Why'd you call this early?" I screamed back. I was always disturbed when I didn't want to be; but she sounded tired.

"I just wanted to tell you good morning; but since you're busy with sleeping and everything, bye!"

Dial tone.

I hate her.

I called her right back and surprisingly she answered.

"Hello?"

"GOOD MORNING!" I screamed and hung up. I knew she wasn't prepared for that. Since I was awake, and not going to be able to go back to sleep, I went into the house. The light wasn't on and with Belinda asleep I wasn't going to take the chance of waking her up by turning a light on, so I gracefully tripped over the chair leg.

I grabbed a granola bar and ran back to my little servant's quarters of a room/house; I slipped on my converse, attached my ipod to my areopostale pants, and grabbed my favorite hoodie; the day was cool and my knee-length pant's left the bottom of my leg cold. I walked around a block, and then the next, and the next. The morning was beautiful with the sun parting out of orange and pink clouds. The yellow slid across the sky and black turned to a light blue. I've always loved sunrise, but I never got up early enough to see it. Now I wished I had. I walked past the local park, which I had to admit was even more beautiful at six in the morning. I sat on the old swing and closed my eyes. It felt like last night didn't happen, I never was mad at Belinda, and my mother was with me. I linked my finger around my necklace and sighed, maybe one day I would be free.

I heard a loud noise and my eyes flashed open. I saw Sadie's big blue van driving down the street. I smiled and ran after her, screaming her name like a child screaming for the ice cream man.

"Sadie Everson!!" I screamed again. She screeched to a stop.

"Hey, what the heck? That phone call almost made me deaf!" She said and opened the passenger door.

"Sorry, I had to get you back somehow."

"It's okay. So, Harry's out of the picture right?" She asked.

"Yes, why?"

"I was just wondering what's going on between you and Justin." She looked at me suspiciously; I finally felt the awkward vibe. I thought my words over slowly.

"He came over a couple days ago and we started talking and then the next moment we were playing like…tag/rolling around and then he kind of just…"

"He kissed you!? Oh My God!?!!?! Why didn't you tell me?" She yelled, her squeals repeated over and over again. She never let me finish.

"We didn't kiss, the only thing we got close to before Belinda calling my name was being an inch away for kissing each other. I kissed him on the cheek, and then when we were at your house he kissed me on my neck but that was it."

"Oh, that isn't fair." Sade sighed; I knew what she was thinking.

"Um…I really don't know what to say to that." I said, thinking about Justin.

"I think you should call him."

"Tell him what!? Hi, it's Liz. Sadie told me to call so…" I mocked.

"No, you should ask him out." She smiled at me.

"Me? Ask Justin?"

"Yea, what's the problem with that?" She asked casually.

"I...I don't know." I stuttered.

"Exactly, why don't you tell him to meet you by the lake tonight?" Sade offered her cell phone.

"Isn't it supposed to rain tonight?" I asked her, remembering the news on Sadie's television yesterday.

"That's why you meet him there." She smiled, I didn't get it.

"What?"

"What's more romantic than a kiss in the rain?" She smiled and jumped out when she pulled into our driveway.

"That's true…do you really think he's going to kiss me?" I asked.

"Please, he's been head over heels for you since we were little."

"Really!?" I was getting excited, that long.

"Yes, and you're the one dumb enough not to realize it."

"Sorry." I admitted, maybe I just wasn't good at that type of thing.


	9. A Kiss in the Rain

_**Please review, like seriosuly…nothing makes me happier. **_

_**Im updating a.s.a.p. I'm sorry if its taking me long**_

_**-Jordan**_

CHAPTER 9: A kiss in the Rain

"Well no, well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find the sky is yours  
Listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me" Justin sang to his guitar.  
"Would you like an audience?" I asked.  
"Whoa..." he stared at me with wide eyes. Sadie may have gone over the top.  
"What? You don't like it?" I asked glancing down at my heals.  
"No, no. I love it. You look beautiful."  
"Thank you." I curtsied as he walked up.  
"What was that?"  
"You said you wanted me to dance with you." I said laughing, gesturing to the guitar.  
He bowed and took my hand in his, the next thing I knew I was flying over the dock.  
Our dance changed from tango to ballroom to just plain swaying.  
Then we stopped for a moment, he kissed me. The sweetest kiss ever. His hand slid from my chin to my collar bone, his lips pressed slightly to mine.  
Then we swayed again.  
"I won't hesitate no more, no more. It cannot wait, I'm yours" he sang in my ear.  
"Keep going." I said with a sigh, resting my head on his chest; letting my arms droop over his.  
"I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror. And bending over backwards just to try to see you clearer. My breath fogged up the glass, and so I drew a new face and laughed.  
I guess what I be saying is there aren't no better reason. To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons. It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue."  
I sighed.  
"Scooch over closer dear and I will nibble your ear." he sang and almost bit my ear. I laughed, that was not what I wanted to think about.  
"Sick!" I said, I started to laugh again. He did too, but it was cut short.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"You're leaving tomorrow..."  
"Don't remind me."  
"It's tomorrow Lizzie..."  
"Can't we just make the best out of tonight?"

"Whatever you say."  
"Please."  
"Fine." He sighed. I pulled him over to the bench on the end of the dock and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed his face against my back. Breathing in and out so silently all I could hear was the lake.  
"Do you really have to go? You can always stay with me or Sade. You've always wanted to get away from Belinda! I'll use all my savings and borrow some money; we can build you a one room house in my backyard. That would be nice right?" he asked.  
"Jeez Justin, I've never seen you so paranoid."

"I just don't want to let you go."

"You don't have to."

"Yes I do" He protested.

"Tomorrow; not now." I said. He looked at me with saddened eyes, "I see your point but I'll still have my cell phone." I added.

"You know that's not the same."

"Stop it. I don't want to have to think about this right now." I snapped at him.

"Sorry, can't control myself." He said with a laugh. I walked toward the water as I looked out at the leaving sunset.

I took my shoes off to dip my feet in the water. It was warm, just like it should be during September in Arizona.

"You said that I didn't have to let go." Justin said joining me.

"Then get over here." I said, my eyes didn't leave the water. I saw Justin and my own reflection; we had grown up. His arms wrapped around me again and he buried his head in my hair. I felt his lips against my neck. I was leaving my life tomorrow. My whole meaning, everything was here. My dancing, my friends, my home… I was leaving it all behind to go to some far off place in the forest. I felt my heart beginning to skip beats as I went deeper into depression. Even with Justin's lips against my own wouldn't cure this.

Of course I was thinking it couldn't get worse…when it did. I felt a rain drop. Then another, and another. That brought me even more down. Tears were running down my cheeks, but I wasn't crying. My face was serine and I showed no emotion, yet water was running from my eyes. My face finally cracked, I could feel my eyebrows turn downward and my forehead cringe.

Justin moved from my neck to my jaw, he tasted the salt water on my skin and shot upright when he noticed what it was.

"What is it?" He asked.

I didn't respond; I just wrapped my arms around him and laid my head against his neck.

"Save me." I said.

He picked me up and turned me around so I was facing fully to him and took my face in his hands.

He stared at me with wide eyes for at least five minutes and then finally moved his mouth to mine when the rain got too hard.

The pressure he put into it was overwhelming. He moved his hands from my neck to my waist pulling me as close as we could get. His wet hair was smooth in my hands; his skin was soft and silky. He pulled away sooner than I wanted him to; I was gasping for air when he did though. I thought Harry was indescribable…he was nothing compared to the Justin I was seeing with new eyes.

"Better?" He asked smiling. I ran my fingers through his blond hair.

"Maybe." I said, and pulled him back to me.

I woke up in my room, not knowing how I got there. I could remember every single bit of that night. My last night in Phoenix, with my friends, with the guy I adored. My hair was still a little damp, and I wondered if I would have time to wash it before Belinda forced me into the car; or if she would have the guts to force me onto the plane.

I awoke slowly and looked around the room, then got out of bed slowly too. My feet touched the ground, I took one step, and then I was facing the ground again. What had tripped me? I rubbed my eyes and turned my head to the moaning body on the floor.

"Justin!?" I asked, completely away now.

"Good morning." He said groggily and turned to me. I was in shock, what would happen if Belinda came inside. What exactly did happen last night?

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I told my mom I was sleeping over at a friend's house. My friend got sick; you said I could stay here. I wouldn't pass up a chance to be with you the night before you left so I stayed." He said and pulled me to him.

"So what happened last night?" I asked slowly, hoping there was a good answer.

"You didn't want to wake Belinda and since it was late and we were soaking wet we came in through your door, you changed, I changed, and then you told me to sleep on your bed. I refused and you gave in, and now I'm on the floor. Why? Don't you remember?" He asked.

"No, I don't." I said simply, my mind wondering why.

"Weird, but whatever." He yawned.

"Tired?" I asked.

"A little, I couldn't sleep so I watched you a little. You're very beautiful in the peacefulness of your dreams." He said. Oh good! I didn't have the bad dream that night; it'd been coming back to me lately, if you haven't already noticed.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, and I forgot how you talked in you sleep." He said and laughed. My eyes widened; what had I said?

"What did I say?" I asked.

"You said my name at least twice; first you cringed and said Harry. Then I got up and held you to me, that's when you said my name." he said, stroking my hair. I pulled myself closer to him, leaning my head against his neck.

"I love you." He said. For some reason I didn't worry about saying it back, because I did love him. Maybe just not the way he thought I did…yet.

"I love you too." I said, and it wasn't a lie.

He leaned down to kiss me when my door swung open.

"Elizabeth! Get ready! Where are you?" Belinda's voice rang though the empty room. I pushed Justin down and got up, looking tired.

"What?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. Then I tried to make myself look confused, like I didn't know why I had been on the floor.

"Why were you on the floor?" She asked, almost walking around my bed. I kicked Justin under it, hoping it wouldn't smell bad.

"I don't know, I might have fallen." I said which wasn't a lie either. I did fall.

"Get dressed; the car will be here in thirty minutes." She slammed the door. Of course, I wouldn't have time.

"Sorry." I told Justin, helping him up.

"You kick hard." He said and sat on my bed.

"You have to leave, I have to change." I said, grabbing the clothes off of a shelf.

"Can't I help you?" He asked, winking at me. My face pulled down into a frown, no matter how much he meant that to be a joke it was still a strike.

"I was kidding, unless you'd say yes." He said, again another joke.

"You're despicable." I said and kicked him in the shin.

"Ouch! What did I say about kicking hard!?"

"You deserved it." I replied, he grabbed me before I could turn around.

"Then I was kidding." He said, putting his lips to mine. Chills went down my spine again; I played with his hair until my mind snapped back to reality.

"You have to leave." I said, pushing him away.

"No." He replied, breathless, and pulled me to him again. I tilted my head down, but that didn't stop him. He traveled from my cheek to my neck, pulling my closer each kiss. It was hard resisting him, but I knew if I didn't get him out then I'd be going to the airport in my slippers.

"Justin, I'm serious. Stop now." I said, pushing harder. He sighed and listened to me, reaching for the doorknob.

"You are saying goodbye with Sadie at the airport. It's not like you're never going to see me again."

He took one last look and opened the door. I ran up to him, kissed the back of his neck, and pushed him out. I opened the curtain; he was plastered against the door, waiting for me to open it again. I smiled and blew him a kiss. Then turned away and got dressed, grabbed my tag-alongs for the plane, and stepped outside to go into the main house. I was trampled; Justin had waited, like I thought he would. He smothered me with kisses again.

"Justin!" I yelled, turning around. Which wasn't a good idea, cause he just pulled me to him again. Sending me through the most passionate kiss we'd ever had. This time I didn't pull away first. I leaned my head against his chest.

"If you waited to do that, I just can't wait until I'm gone. You're going to die." I said, breathing deeply.

"That's why you need to stay, but obviously that isn't going to happen now is it?" He said. I looked at him for a while and kissed his lips softly.

"See you at the airport." I said and went into the house.


	10. Flying Away

_**Please review, like seriosuly…nothing makes me happier. **_

_**REVIEW!! JUST SAY ONE WORD!!!**_

_**-Jordan**_

Chapter 10: Flying Away

"Took you long enough." Kat greeted me, what a wonderful morning.

"Hey, are you ready?" Jenn asked, ignoring Kat's comment.

"I think so." I said, clutching my bag.

"Girls! Get into the car!!" Belinda called/yelled. How much I despised that woman.

"I didn't see you last night. Where were you?" Jenn asked.

"I was with Justin, we were by the lake." I answered, hoping my voice was low enough for Kat not to hear.

"It was raining pretty hard." She said, not caring who I dated.

"Which made it even more romantic." I said, remembering the night again.

"Your hair is still wet." Kat said from in front of us. I rolled my eyes and got into the limo.

The car ride was filled with silence…besides me and Jenn's talking.

"How long will it take to get there on plane?" Jenn asked.

"I'm thinking about 5 hours." I replied, looking out the window.

"No, it's four and a half." Kat said from the front seat. I sighed. Five, four ½, did it really matter?

Jenn rolled her eyes, but Belinda saw.

"Don't roll your eyes Jennifer; she was informing you of the facts, unlike someone else in this car." I stared harder out the window now, I had cracked once…would it happen again.

Jenn and I didn't speak at all until we were forced to at the airport. I saw Sadie, Mrs. Gilda, and Justin by our gate. I smiled and ran to them, only to get yelled at by Belinda, but I didn't care. I ran up to Sadie first, with tears in our eyes. We cried for at least five minutes, holding each other. Mrs. Gilda was standing silently near, putting a hand on both of our shoulders. Kat and Jenn were saying goodbye too, over Sade's shoulder. I pulled away from her and let another tear fall.

"I'm going to miss you so much." She said.

"Me too, and I'm calling and e-mailing you too." I said, another tear fell. Both of our shoulders were soaked with water. I spotted Justin in my corner view, waiting his turn. I smiled and hugged Mrs. Gilda quickly.

"I'm always here." She whispered into my ear.

"I know, and thank you…for everything." I said, kissed her cheek, and moved to Justin.

"This is it…isn't it?" He whispered, trying to shun the tears forming in his eyes.

"I guess so." I said, "I'm sorry." I said and hugged him, letting more tears fall.

"Don't worry, this isn't ending. You're coming back too." He said, which meant that our relationship wasn't ending. That made saying goodbye even harder. I could feel a tear on my own shoulder, but none after that. When we pulled away, I let my head linger by his. I pulled my lips to his, letting them stay there for a long time. He pulled me as close as possible to him, I loved it…but it had to end. When we finally stopped for air, Sadie and Mrs. Gilda were gone. I hugged him again and let another tear fall.

"I'm sorry." I said, and kissed him softly again.

"I'm so sorry." I repeated shaking my head, and didn't look back until I was in the tunnel. Justin was gone.

When we loaded the private jet (Belinda is famous, remember) I took a seat in the back, letting my tears dry silently while my sister's eyes were dry. Then sat in the front with Belinda, I ignored them and opened the window. My city…

The engines roared.

The wheels turned.

The air was under our feet.

"Goodbye." I said to my city.


	11. 4 12 Hours

_**Please review, like seriosuly…nothing makes me happier. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, we had exams =…[**_

_**REVIEW!! JUST SAY ONE WORD!!!**_

_**-Jordan**_

I got out my laptop and my ipod as the ground became just a swarm of green…and then only clouds.

"_I can smell the death on the sheets, covering me. I can't believe this is the end."_Reliant K sang in my ear. I took a risk looking out the window; the sky had a rainbow in it. I smiled to myself and went back to my e-mail. Justin had e-mailed already.

**Is it possible to miss you already when you've only been gone an hour? I can't believe you're actually leaving when the one person I wanted told me yes and everything was perfect. And then left. Not to make you feel bad, since if anyone made you feel bad I'd punch them...so I'd punch myself...but that'd be pretty stupid right? Oh, I'm rambling again, but only because there is so much to say that I can't get it out. **

**I love you, **

**More then you know. **

**-Justin**

Oh how could I feel bad now!? I hated it when he did that to me. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

I clicked reply.

**I miss you too. I practically cried my eyes out when we were on the plane. Now I'm recovering and please don't feel bad for thinking you made me feel bad...does that make sense? I don't know anymore, I'll write more later since I have to put my laptop away, stupid airlines. **

**I love you, and yes I do know. (3 = Lol [if you couldn't tell what that was its kissy lips]**

**-Liz**

That was good enough right? Whatever.

I swear, this day couldn't get any better. I was being sarcastic, if you didn't know.

"_We should get jerseys because we make a good team. But yours would look better than mine since you're out of my league. And I know that it's so clique to tell you that every day I spend with you is the new best day of my life. And everyone watching us just turns away with disgust, its jealousy. They can see that we've got it going on. If anyone can make me better person you could. All I got to say is I must have done something good. If anyone could make me rearrange my life all I got to say is I must have done something right." _The next song played, I quickly over analyzed it as I often do and changed the song. A song that wouldn't remind me of Justin; but which wouldn't? I closed the window, blocking out the sun's light.

Next, next, next…why did every song have to be about love!?

"Hey girl." Ket said, sitting down across from me.

"Um...Hi?" I said, thankfully giving my ipod a break, but wondering why she was even talking to me.

"So, you and Harry…over right?" She asked, hopeful. So this is all about Harry.

"Yes." I said.

"Well since I'm a nice person, would you be okay with me going out with him?" Kat asked, smiling. What the friggen heck?

"I don't know if you realized, but you're going to be more than a thousand miles away from him." I said, rolling my eyes. "Why would you want that self conceited jerk of a whore anyway?" I added.

"He isn't any of those things!" Kat gasped in shock. _Oh please._ I thought.

"Tell that to Nancy, Wendy, and I."

"What?"

"We were all dating him at the same time." I admitted, smirking in her face. Her look turned sour and she held her head down. She suddenly looked up.

"He wouldn't do that to me." She said and grabbed her cell phone. I rolled my eyes again and smiled out the window, realizing that he'd break her little black heart. The one that needed to be broken in the first place.

"Sure, sure." My usual response when I didn't feel like talking or explaining.

"What do you know; he probably didn't even like you anyways." She said and went back to her spot.

"You're right." I whispered and opened the window, daring to look at the land below me.

I went on with music and sleep for the next 3 hours. I awoke when we were about to land, Kat was whining again.

"Why is it so rainy here? Mo-oooom you said it was going to be pretty." She whined. I rubbed my eyes and saw what she saw. Everything was green.

Forest was everywhere, and we were going in an airport…there was a forest?

What else? Candle's for lighting instead of electricity? Since when did any state still have tree's left? Belinda got out and smiled, then headed to get her luggage. I followed behind, looking over the area. It was wet, white, and green. Trees…trees…road…nothing.

"This is going to be sooooo boring." Kat said and grabbed her luggage. I grabbed mine and tripped over a bag, falling with my entire luggage.

"Here." Jenn said and helped me up.

"Thanks." I said, laughing at myself.

"I better get you someone to be your safety guard. You're going to fall all over the place in this rain." She said and got her own luggage. We walked out and got into Belinda's car or limo…whatever you want to call it.

"I'm so excited for you guys to see the new house." Belinda said. House? What house? She said we were renting a condo for a while.

"A house?"

"Of course, how else do you think we're going to stay? In a hotel? Please." She replied and rolled down the window, letting the breeze blow in her face. I listened to the music humming softly from the speakers. Jenn and Kat were talking about someone who was at the airport. Some hot guy or something. I looked out the window, maybe I just needed to loosen up with Kat and she wouldn't be that bad…

Ha, that could never happen.

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes."

"The house is smaller than ours in Phoenix so I made the attic into a room for you. They only have four bedrooms." Belinda said, my mouth dropped.

"There is four people!" I said.

"Well we need an extra room for photography and clothes and make-up." She turned back to the window.

"Make-up!?" I almost yelled.

"Yes, and maybe you could spend some time in there, fix whatever is on that face." She yelled at the driver and grabbed some champagne. I almost got up and punched her. My hands curled slowly into fists as I fought to keep them at my sides. Jenn saw my reaction and put her hand on my knee.

"Don't listen to her, you're beautiful just the way you are." She then continued her conversation with Kat. I wasn't going to listen to her; Belinda has told me worse things. I just got mad every time because I was her daughter, no matter if I was adopted, and if she didn't want me than she should've given me off.

But she didn't, so I was obviously wanted for some reason…oh yes…forgot. I'm her maid.

We drove past little houses and tons of trees. The road was small and wet, the air smelled of humidity, and the sky was a light grey. The sun had better come out or I'm going to leave, I can't live without my sun. We reached a gated community about five minutes from what looked like a town. The trees surrounded it like it was just always been there and everything grew up around it. The gates were open so we drove right in, the houses big and expensive looking.

Our house was white and it had trees around the side and one in the front with a swing attached. The door was double and it was a modern-vintage style. With gothic edges and sleek frames around the windows it looked almost spooky. I could see my new bedroom/attic window, the inside looked pretty welcoming, it was high off and almost looked like my window from back in Phoenix. I could walk on the roof if I wanted to too. Since Jenn was marveling over the beautiful, flower painted garden and Kat was checking out the garage, I inspected the house even more. The roof looked way taller than it should be, if the window was that low below it than why was the top of the house ten feet taller than that? Also, the top of the house is square, not pointed like most of them.

Why?

I heard Belinda squeal when she opened the door; Jenn and Kat followed her. I walked in and gasped, it was beautiful. The floors all wooden in the beautifully red painted dining room, the kitchen tile with dark wood finishes and grey granite, the living room bursting with colored pillows, blankets, and more on the white and tan furniture. Belinda pointed to the stairs on the right side of us, I was most near it so I went up first. At the top was a hallway leading off into a big room with clothes racks, make-up stations, plasma screens, and photography equipment.

So that was supposed to be my room? No wonder I didn't get it, it was huge.

I walked past Jenn's room. How did I know it was Jenn's? Because it had pink everything. Pink, black, and white were everywhere. I skipped over it, knowing I would be called into it soon and walked near Kat's room. Her's was bland, just the way she wanted it, with tan curtains, and rich browns. She liked to relax. I walked past her room and down the hallway to another door, opening it I saw another staircase between two walls. It was spiral, so my style! I looked behind me; on the other end of the hallway was Belinda's room with double doors and then another staircase, so I got 2 staircases leading to my room! Now I was getting excited, what was up there?

I climbed the spiral slowly, lifting the square marked area above my head since it was closed. The floor around me was wood, and then I looked up. The spiral staircase went straight through the room and up into the ceiling with another square area around it, then I noticed my surroundings.

I almost screamed with joy!

One wall was my favorite tint of florescent light blue and the other pink; another was yellow and the last lime green. My bed was a white bed with pillars and a black headboard.

_I am so writing my name on that with silver paint. _I thought. There was a big chair and bean bag chairs around this table on the other side on my bed. My nightstand had a vintage looking lamp on it too. The carpet was grayish-white and it was really fuzzy.

I was in love!

Before I looked at everything in the room; I set my bags down and continued up the spiraling stairs above me. Though I couldn't reach the top before Belinda called me.

"Elizabeth! I need help unpacking." She yelled. I sighed and walked to the door on tire other end of the room. There was a hallway, then a bathroom and then stairs.

"Coming!" I called after her. Her bedroom doors were open and I'll let you think up your own little…or big…description of her room. It was crazy big, and I sighed; knowing that I'd have to clean it.

"What do you need help with?" I asked. She pointed to seven fully packed bags on her bed.

"Unpack my clothes and put them up on those hangers," She pointed to the hangers in the closet then continued, "I have some other bags of my other things. They're in the car."

"What car?"

"The one outside, you think I'm not going to have a car!?" She huffed and walked away, leaving my with her unpacked laundry-to-be. I ran upstairs and grabbed my ipod before starting.

It took me an hour and a half to unpack everything, and then I went downstairs to find Jenn and Kat sitting at the expensive granite counter on silver bar stools. They were watching the plasma screen on the top of the wall. I sat next to them, laying my head on the cool counter. Belinda squealed as she walked in.

_How could she look that old and yet accomplish such a girly teenager squeal? _ I asked myself quietly without opening my eyes.

"You guys are enrolled in Forks High School!" She said.

"But what about that other school with all the cute uniforms and the boys and everything!?" Kat asked. I just opened my eyes and sat up, thankful that I might not have to go to a school with all snooty kids so full of themselves.

"It was too far away, we'd save money on gas and on the school. Now we have more money in the wardrobe fund!" She said. I laughed, knowing that Kat was agreeing right away with going to Forks High. I could hear the rain patter on the windows outside, it better not be like that every day.

"I'm going to my _NEW_ room!" Kat squealed with delight. I rolled my eyes and then shot out of my chair, remembering the spiral staircase. When I got to my room I went straight to it, resting my hand lightly on the banister. When I got to the top I pushed it open, dust fell from the spot. Obviously no one had been up here for a while. The floors were hard-wood and the ceiling fan was hanging dimly, dust falling. I looked around, some boxes were on the floor, and some had ribbon falling out of them; others didn't. There was a loft area above the floor, a ladder leading to it. I pushed the handle fully over ad looked at the wall on my back side. My mouth was on the floor, and I could swear my eyes were as wide as they could go. It was a mirror; the entire wall was a mirror with a bar running across it.

A BALLET STUDIO!!

I almost fell off the stairs with as fast as I tried to get onto the dance floor. I immediately did a twirl on the dusty floor, though it was the same feeling as my old dance studio, the one that got burned down in a mysterious fire two years ago. I smiled and looked at the boxes surrounding me. I opened the lid. It was ballet shoes, another was jazz heals, another was hip-hop! Whoever lived in this place had it made, and I'm so happy that they left this here. There was a table with enough room for an old, yet big stereo that was in Kat's room. She never used it and she was going to throw it out so I took it. I climbed on the ladder, causing it to wiggle and crack a little. I jumped off, hoping it wouldn't fall. Then when it steadied itself I climbed on again, I climbed higher as the dim light of the skylight guided me…and it was a pretty big skylight.

Now I knew why the top of the building was square. I smiled and climbed higher, noticing that there was nothing on the loft. The things I could use this for. I climbed down and ran down the spiral stairs; the movers had brought all my big boxes in my room. I smiled and opened the one with the stereo. It was heavy, but worth it, so I carried it up the stairs and onto the table it was going to go on. I slapped my hands together and reluctantly walked back down the spiral stairs in case someone was looking for me. I carefully put the lid over the opening of the studio to make sure no one would find the secret room. I walked down to find Jenn on my window seat staring aimlessly at the trees; she didn't even notice I was in the room. I walked up to her and sat down on the fuzzy carpet and looked at her. She smiled to herself, sighed, and jumped when she noticed I was there.

"How was your trip in La La Land?" I teased. She laughed and rolled her eyes, and then she stared out into the streets again.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"Nothing in particular." She said, but I knew better.

"So it's a guy?" I asked. She stared wide-eyed at me.

"How do you do that!?" She asked. I just laughed and stood up, moving over a roll chair from a modern looking desk next to her.

"I just know, so spill." I said.

"Nope, it's confidential information." She said and got up to leave. I grunted and rolled the chair back to its original spot. Since it was late, I took a shower in my new bathroom. Which was so relaxing with all of its warm browns and cool blues; the incense I brought was a nice touch too. I put on my favorite pair of and lied down on my new bed, turning up my ipod, and slowly drifted into La La Land myself.


	12. A New Home

_**Please review, like seriosuly…nothing makes me happier. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, we had exams =…[. JUST GOT OFF! **_

_**REVIEW!! JUST SAY ONE WORD!!!**_

_**-Jordan**_

Chapter 12: A New Home

"What are you doing?" Sadie asked form over the phone.  
"It's like really gloomy here." I said looking around. Everything was green, and full of trees.  
The sky had dark clouds in them; it looked like it had rained every day since we got here. Which was yesterday, but still why not want the sky blue? The wind was blowing smooth across my face and I embraced the cool air. Forts, Washington. I sighed.  
"How long are you going to be gone?" Sadie asked from the other line.  
"I have no idea; she bought a house so we may be vacationing here for a while." I said.  
"What are you doing?" she asked again.  
"Just on my skateboard. I need to find a store close by, Belinda may want something." I sighed.  
"What?" she asked.  
"It's just weird. I don't have to work for her today. She just said to go do something entertaining." I kept thinking about what Belinda had said to me that morning.  
_Flashback:_

_I woke up around nine, surprised I didn't get a wake-up call. I showered quickly and rushed downstairs to get my chores done early so I could sight-see; Belinda was smiling at the counter looking as happy as could be. _

"_Good Morning Liz!" She said. I put on a confused face. _

"_Aren't you going to tell me to go and clean a toilet?" I asked. She looked taken aback and laughed. _

"_Of course not silly! You go off and do something entertaining, the only think I want to get is food; there is barely anything in this heck of a pantry." Then she turned back to the television. I stood there looking like an idiot, trying to comprehend the real meaning of the plain words that she said._

_The end. _

I was utterly surprised at her comment on entertaining; I had first thought she wanted me to entertain her. The when she noticed I was still standing like a stone, she told me to go outside and get some fresh air.  
"That's sounds fun." she encouraged.  
"Let me tell you. I may just find a field and dance or something; there has to be some fun things to do on this town."  
"I should have gone with you," she suddenly sounded depressed, "You would have been happier with me there."  
"I'm happy!" I protested. She didn't buy it; I didn't intend her to either.  
"You better call me every day." she said.  
"I will Sadie, it's not like I'm moving here." Even I questioned the thought. Would Belinda really do it?

"I won't even be there for your birthday." Sade admitted sadly."It's YOUR 16TH TOO!!!" She said, it sounded as if she were to tears.

"Don't worry Sadie. I'll figure something out." I said, trying to calm her. She sighed and didn't say anything for a second.  
"Did you bring everything on the list?" she asked finally.  
"Of course I brought everything on the list!" she made me go over it a thousand times AND she packed with me.  
"Just making sure. If you didn't bring your ipod you may have died."  
"I would not. I can live without my ipod." I protested.  
Then I recapped, I would die without my ipod. I would have also died if I hadn't brought my laptop either.  
"You know you would."  
"Okay, I might have. How's stuff back home?" I asked...mostly wanting an answer that had to do with Harry's destroyed love life and maybe a little Justin.  
"I still can't believe that Belinda bought a house there!"  
"Well believe it, she wanted ANOTHER vacation house...you didn't answer my question." I said.  
"Nothing really, went to school, Harry asked about you, went through Mr. John, Harry slipped something in your locker, went home, and now I'm eating ice cream." she said.  
HARRY ASKED ABOUT ME!? The thought was pounding into my head like a drum. What did he slip into my locker, what is he trying to say, is he apologizing?  
Questions, questions, questions.  
"Ha-harry asked for me?" I asked. Now I was getting pissed, he actually had the nerve to…to…

UGH!  
"Yea, he asked where you were and I told him that you went on vacation in Forts, Washington. Then he was all like...oh, okay. And I was like, see you later."  
"What-what did he put in my locker?"  
"I don't know. It was a piece of paper."  
"Why didn't you open my locker and find out?!"  
"I didn't think you would want me too!"  
"Well I do so..." I saw a man looking about 18 was staring at me outside his car.  
"So what?"  
"......" His skin was pale white and his eyes were black as night.  
"Lizzie?"  
"......" He looked as if he wanted to kill me.  
"Lizzie? Liz are you there?"  
"I'm...yea, I'm.....here." I couldn't hold his glare, I looked away.  
"What happened?"  
"I...I um...What is wrong with me?!"  
"What?"  
"It's just...I saw this guy staring at me."  
"Ooh! You go girl! I knew that outfit looked good on you."  
"Sadie listen to me. He looked like...he looked like he wanted to kill me....those eyes." I shivered.  
I chose the wrong thing to do then, I turned back to him...He was still staring at me, but he turned away this time.  
"He did it again!"  
"Is he hot?"  
"I guess you could say that. His skin is like....white." I breathed heavily and sat down at the nearest bench.  
"Wow, you know that makes sense."  
"Huh?"  
"There is no sun there."  
"Oh."  
"Are you okay."  
"I'm not sure."  
"Maybe he thinks you're hot?"  
"Sade please, he looks like he is 20."  
"That's not good."  
I sighed and looked around. What if Belinda decided to move here...I don't think I could survive.  
"No Sade, it isn't"  
"I knew I should have gone with you...I knew it and I should have told my mom. I'm sorry; I can't believe you're there alone..."  
"It's fine Sade. I'll find some things to do while you're gone. Shop, dance, check out the schools."  
"Why would you check out the schools?"  
"To see if Belinda would make me go to a horrible school if we moved here." I knew I shouldn't have said that.  
"You're MOVING! I thought that wasn't an option! YOU CAN'T BE FLIPPIN' MOVING!" she yelled.  
She yelled a lot after that...some stuff was in French. I held the phone away from my ear so I could keep my hearing intact.  
I looked once more toward the strange man. He was still staring. Then turned his head quickly and smiled in the direction of the store window. A girl came out...not a girl but a woman. She looked about 19, maybe. Brown hair, very pretty…no extremely beautiful. She had pale skin too, as pale as the man. The same eyes even.  
The way they looked at each other was indescribable. True love that couldn't be broken by anything...  
Justin...I couldn't bear it.

How could a day feel like a year when you miss someone!?  
"My mom is calling me. I have to go Lizzie. Call me tomorrow!"  
"Sure Sade. Bye."  
As soon as I hung up I turned back to the man.

The woman opened the back door to the car revealing a girl looking about the age of eleven. She was so beautiful and had the face of an angel. Her hair was a light brown and came down in bouncing curls, the same color as her father's and she was gorgeous…amazing. The woman talked to the girl then turned and shut the door.

She got in the car; the man shot me a stern look and got in too. Then drove away. He gave me butterflies in my stomach. How could I be so nervous? Guys had looked at me before.  
Then I started doing the thing I hated...talking to myself. Or in this case, arguing.

One Side(a.k.a-the good side)  
Stop worrying Lizzie, It was nothing. You will never see him again. He may have thought you were pretty, maybe thought he had seen you before. Hey! Maybe he saw you in Belinda's music video and was questioning if he did or not see you.  
Other Side(bad side):  
He was staring right at you. Why was he doing that? He looked as if he wanted to kill you Lizzie! You felt it Lizzie...this is not normal.

I hated when I did that. I felt like I was getting a headache.  
Turning my mind away, I looked at the upcoming stores.  
_Oh, this is so cute!_ I thought.  
It was an outlet. Long and tan with big signs addressing each store. It had a grocery store, some clothing stores, ect.  
Maybe there was more to this town than I thought.  
There was nothing in our fridge back at the house ( I may be calling it home soon? ) so I decided to stop at the grocery and maybe one of the clothing stores. When I entered, it looked like an ordinary grocery store. Belinda called and told me that Jess had gone shopping and bought some food too.  
Pretty much ordinary, everywhere I turned I thought I saw Justin. I went into shock about ten times; I thought I was going crazy. When I turned an isle he was there smiling at me. When I walked outside with the food, Justin was around the corner waiting for me to run in to his arms. Life wasn't fair.  
I dropped my skateboard and rolled down the sidewalk. At least I only had one bag, the pantry wasn't fully empty.  
I turned a corner...trying to remember where we lived.  
_Ok Lizzie, you take a left. Go straight then take a right then go straight...another right...keep going straight._ I told myself.  
My head whipped around to each direction looking for street names and signs. Then I saw the Volvo...the same silver Volvo. He was so perfect...just sitting there staring right at me.  
_Forward...forward...left, forward...in and out, breathe Lizzie. _Even his glare left me breathless. I turned the skateboard to the left...he turned his car to the left. He knew that I knew he was following me. _Use the skateboard, Lizzie, for protection, hit him where it hurts, and push your wrist up his nose if he comes to close. _

Now I knew that it was rational to carry around pepper spray. I rolled faster on the sidewalk, trying to not show fear in my face. Though if you looked hard enough you could see it. I was whispering curse words under my breath while I skated faster and faster. I didn't even care where I was going. When I realized he wasn't anywhere in sight I slowed down a little and got out my cell phone.

"Jenn?" I asked, trying to sound clam.

"What's wrong Liz? You sound frantic." She responded.

"It's nothing I'm just kind of lost. I'm off of Delia and Joan, can you pick me up?"

"Sure, if they don't ask for my license." She said. I was about to tell her not to go but the dial tone silenced me.

Now all I had to do was wait…I'm not a very patient person either. Half the time I just danced aimlessly on the sidewalk, luckily no people walked by. Finally Jenn pulled up and I jumped into the car.

"Drive." I said sternly. She followed my directions and started driving home; but I suddenly didn't want to go home. This was my only day off and probably my last, I had to stop her.

"Jenn, do you mind just dropping me off here?" I asked her when we passed a farm looking building with a large pasture around it.

"If you're sure." She said warily.

"Yes, and please bring these to Belinda." I said and jumped out the car. I opened the gate and walked onto the soft, bright grass. It was so brilliant compared to the ugly sky. There was a sign, Riley's Camp. I looked past the building, and then there was a shed behind it, then some horses were grazing on the side. I squealed with joy.  
"I just found a horse riding camp!" I texted Sadie as I was walking in. It was in another little town; I guess I skated past Fort's main city since we weren't totally into La Push.

I saw a man in a wheelchair rolled out talking to a walking man. He looked as if he was in his 70s.I felt bad about interrupting but they didn't seem to mind.  
"Hello, welcome to Willis's Horse training and riding camp. My name is Billy. What can I do for you little missy?"

I guess the wheelchair man was Billy and the walking one was Willis.  
"I am new in town, just finding things to do." I said.  
"That's nice, my name is Willis. Where did you live before you came to this small town?" Willis asked.  
People here were really sociable.

"Phoenix, Florida. My name is Elizabeth by the way."

"Nice, I've heard great stuff about Phoenix. So Elizabeth, did you come for lessons?"

"Actually, I took some lessons in Phoenix. I think I remember how to do everything."  
"I'd like to refresh your mind before you jump ahead." Willis said.  
"Alright." People are so nice here!  
"My son will help you too. Jacob!" Billy called.  
"Yea Dad?" Jacob said. He walked into the room dressed in blue jeans, a T-shirt, and sneakers.  
He was huge, muscular, and dark. De ja vu hit me, the dark figure.

If Sadie was here she would be going crazy trying to find him a suitable outfit.

Then it hit me again, this was the same guy from the vintage car two years ago.  
"This is Elizabeth..."  
"Can you call me Lizzie, please?" I asked.  
"Excuse me, this is Lizzie. She wanted to ride, and has taken lessons before. Can you show her the horses and refresh her memory?"  
"Sure" he said.

I shouldn't have stared, but I did. I was being attentive, noting the color of his eyes, what his voice sounded like, and how he smiled at people sincerely in my mind.

"I think I've seen you before." He said as we walked onto the pasture into the stables.

I had to look up to see his face. He was so huge! Even bigger than the last time I'd seen him.

_I didn't want to give myself away; I'd gone through a growth spurge the last two years. "I'd changed" as Justin put it. My hair and eyes were darker, the red-gold was a brunette and my eyes were a darker brown now. The only think that stayed the same was m creamy pale skin.  
_"I'm new around here. My…mom bought a house."

"I'm Jacob Black." _The upset guy with the stolen Vanquish…_

"Elizabeth Winter, but you can call me Lizzie, or Liz; whatever you feel like."

"Alright. Hi Lizzie"

"Hello."

"Are you finding your way around well?" he asked.

"Pretty much. I've only been lost once."

"That's cool. I've seen people that take weeks to find their house."

"Wow. That's kind of pathetic. No offence to those people though." I laughed and he joined in.

He was so comfortable to be around him, no matter how large he was.  
The only problem was that I don't know what I was laughing about.

"This is the stable."

I walked in, though it did smell like horse, it was really awesome. After hearing the door open, all the horses stuck their long, slender heads out to greet us.

"Wow, they're so beautiful." I said.

"I know"

"How old are you?"  
"17, you?" he asked.  
I stared astounded, he looked...old. Well older than 17.  
"I'm 16."  
"Cool."

"Do you work here?" I asked.  
"No, I help out when I'm free though." he said.  
He was so sincere; he put feeling in his words. It was so easy to talk to him, his smile....  
Justin flashed through my mind. His perfect tan face, blond hair, blue eyes, the was his lips curled when he smiled....his smile...  
I guess Jacob could tell I was distracted, I bet I looked sad too.  
"What is it?"  
"Oh...um. I just miss...my friends."  
"I know how that feels." his expression was couldn't every guy be like that?  
As I was thinking and entering, my foot got caught on a bridle; I tripped and fell. To make it look less embarrassing I started to laugh at myself and get up.  
"What do you know...Mrs. Klutz is back?" I said.  
"You remind me of my....friend...Bella." He smiled when he started the sentence, but when he said friend...he winced.  
His heartbroken face, it left me with pain. I felt pity for him.  
"What is it?" I asked, leaning to sit next to his muscular body.

"Nothing. Do you want to ride or what?" His expression became scorn.  
It's_ like he has PMS, hormones..._I laughed at my silent thought.  
"What's so funny?" He asked.  
"Nothing. Yes I want to ride." I said. He doesn't give me answers, I didn't give him any.  
"This is Kenny." He showed me a horse with black as night hair and the same color mane. He was a beauty, such a graceful creature. He observed me with wide dark eyes, and sniffed when my hand met his nose. He neighed.  
"He likes you." Jacob said.  
"Tell him I like him back." I joked.  
"Ha, ha." he said.

I shivered...but not because of the cold. _He_ was here...I could feel it. The pale man from the store...another wince.  
"Are you cold?"  
"No I'm fine." I lied  
"So are we riding or are you going to show me the rulebook?" I asked, holding back the need to look around the stables for him...wherever he could be hiding.  
"I think you're prepared. Riley tends to be protective."  
"Okay, but if I die your taking the blame." I warned.  
"I can handle that."  
He led Kenny out into the pasture...he was almost as big as the horse.  
My eyes wandered with caution around the lush green fields...he was here...but hiding...I could feel it.  
"Okay, I'm going to tell you the basics then you can hop on Kenny. I'm going to steer. To get a feel for it, then you can ride yourself." he said.  
"Fine." I wanted so badly to ride by myself.

He said all the rules, pull right go left and all that jazz, it was finally time to ride.  
He got on first, practically just swinging his leg over instead of jumping first.  
The whole horse seemed to struggle when he got on.  
"Here." He asked for my hand, I grabbed it thankfully. I didn't really want to grab the mane of the horse again...not pretty.  
I swung my leg over with ease, just too much ease. I slipped right off the other side to the awaiting ground.  
He laughed...so I did too although my butt hurt.  
"Are you okay?" he asked, still laughing.  
"Yea, I'm fine. I'm gonna try that again."  
"That would be a good idea."  
I made it to the top this again, without falling.  
"Well, this is fun...for now." I said.  
"Ha,Ha" His laugh was so deep. He took a deep breath in; he looked a little distracted, like something was wrong after that.  
He kicked the horse's side and we started off on a canter. His big hands grasped around the reigns, his muscular arms holding me in place at my sides.  
I could feel his breath against my hair and sighed, I missed Justin.  
"Would you ever tell me about...Bella?" I asked.  
"Why?"  
"You seemed sad about it, like she hurt you. I want to focus on someone else's problems other than mine. If it is a problem."  
"I don't really know you that well."  
"Then it could be the ice breaker. I love listening." I said.  
"It's a long story."  
"It's a long pasture." I argued.  
"No."  
"Please. It may help you to get it off your chest."  
"We were old time friends, I knew her from when I was little. We talked a little when she moved here from Phoenix."  
"From Phoenix?"  
"Yes."  
"I live there."  
"Can I finish?"  
"Sure."  
"She, well...her boyfriend ditched her..."  
"Been there. Done that."  
I turned to look at him...he wouldn't continue.  
"Sorry. Won't do it again." I said.  
"She was living in a daze and she was totally depressed. She was a mess really, and she came to see me. I helped her through it and I didn't like her ex. Were...like...enemies.  
Bella and I became really great friends...I was hoping it would become something more, then..."  
"Then what?" I asked when he didn't say anything.  
"He came back, and she forgave him. After all that he did to her she forgave him."  
"And she left you...didn't she." I asked, but it didn't come out like a question.  
He nodded and sighed, his pain touched me. It went deep inside like a bullet; he wouldn't have a happy ending.  
"I'm sorry. It must have been so hard for you."  
"Yea, she came and visited from time to time but...it wasn't the same." He sighed again.  
"Did he, the boyfriend, keep her away from you?"  
"Yes, and she was okay with it. She was willing to give her life up for him." He stared out into the forest for a moment, imagining the time, "She did give up her life for him."  
I didn't understand, but the pain in his eyes was enough. It ached me to hurt him so much, I was just pulling all the sad memories back. There was a childlike being inside his huge body, getting more and more scarred everyday by his lost love.  
"I even.....kissed her. She still married him." He said. He still looked distracted.  
"I'm..." I didn't want to hurt him again, yet I didn't know what to say.  
"You can't brake love, love that's already something more." I said.  
"She really loved him...I dreamed every night that she would look at me the same way." I let thoughts run through my mind of his hurt, imagining what it was like. I was determined to make him feel better.  
"You have no idea how simple your life is, some have it worse." I said,  
"When you have a problem, it's good to think of others instead of yourself." I added, in case he took it offensively.  
He sat upright, like a statue. His breath was warm on my neck; well...everything he touched was warmed. I wonder if he has a fever.

"You have no idea what I had to go through."

"What about what she had to go through." I said.  
"I guess you're right." he finally said.  
"Always am." I said.

We were quiet for a while, just enjoying and watching the scenery.  
"Are you over it?" I asked.

"Yea, I'm in love with her daughter. I think that will satisfy my revenge."

His deep, loud laugh bellowed into the pasture. I could hear the _Jaws_ theme inside my head. He was still watching...somewhere.  
"Are you ready to ride?" He asked.  
"Aren't we riding now?"  
"Ride by yourself."  
"Of course."  
"You look scared." He said as he hopped...or stepped down.  
"Scared? I just hope I don't outshine YOUR riding. Then you may come after me."  
"That's a very likely possibility."  
He helped me down and we walked back to the barn. I guess he was going to give me another horse than Kenny, but I wanted Kenny. His black hair shining in the sunlight and his black silky skin against my light fare skin would be a great color scheme. I must be losing my mind....color scheme?!  
"Why are we going back?"  
"Because we're getting you another horse to ride." he said calmly.  
"I want to ride Kenny."  
"You can't."  
"Why not?" I said flatly, it was a horse.  
"I was riding him with you one him too" I added.  
"Not without me you don't. He is rough."  
Oh please. He was so calm and rode smoothly when I was on him.  
"No he isn't." I said edging closer to Kenny.  
"Yes he is. You haven't ridden him yourself yet."  
"Then maybe I should learn." Almost next to Kenny.  
He followed me with black eyes. I knew that he knew what I was going to do, and I was okay with it.  
"No. You'd get hurt."  
"Mhm."  
"Trust me; I've ridden horses like Kenny before." I said.

"No."

"Yes."

"How about you ride on Michelle." He pointed to a tan horse at the end of the stall. She was nothing compared to Kenny, his thick muscles and tall head was majestic. I wanted to ride Kenny.

I lifted my leg up a little. Then cocked my head to the side and stared at a tree looking confused. I was practicing my acting skills; once he turned around I could jump onto Kenny.  
He looked at me, trying to figure if he should turn. He finally did. Now was my chance, I turned as well and swung my leg over Kenny. He started to trot right away...then into a canter...the he ran. He was like the wind; I could feel the air hitting my face like needles. I guess we had made it to the trees already. I could hear Jacob cursing behind me, I didn't care. My only concern was where we were headed...straight for the big oak on the far right side of the pasture. Closer and closer...  
The horse halted out of nowhere right in front of the tree, his hind legs rising with each breath I took. My eyes closed. I could feel myself flying through the air, and a huge gust of wind blew my hair in my face. I couldn't even scream, my body hit something and my eyes flew open. It hurt but not as much as I thought it would. The tree felt like marble, hard and strong. Then the gust of wind again, I felt the bark after that. It was rough and hard, I fell to the ground. The grass smelled like mud...and blood. Water was on my arm, or it felt like water. My head hurt, I was dizzy, and the smell kept getting worse and worse. I heard loud footsteps around me, Jacob was calling my name.


	13. Awakening

_**Please review, like seriosuly…nothing makes me happier. This chapter sucks, I have to say. But what are you going to do? **_

_**REVIEW!! JUST SAY ONE WORD!!!**_

_**-Jordan**_

Chapter 13: Awaken

"Liz!? LIZZIE!? ELIZABETH!" he yelled. The black faded into color.  
"Ugh." I mumbled  
"Elizabeth can you hear me? Lizzie?"  
"Ouch."  
"What the hell were you thinking? I told you not to ride Kenny!"  
"I'm sorry."  
He picked me up, literally. His body swayed as he ran toward the building. He held me tightly, my arm hurt even more.  
The whole time he was whispering/yelling at me.  
"I told you not to ride him!" he yelled.  
"I said I was sorry."  
"Get in the car, were going to the hospital."  
"No, all I need is a bandage. I'll be fine." He put me down near his car; I walked toward the building beside the barn. He grabbed my shirt nearly choking me, pulled me toward the car and strapped me in. He ran to the other side of the car in a flash. I saw my blood stain across his white shirt. The car looked familiar.

This one didn't look like it was stolen. A Rabbit, looked hand built. 1980's maybe, probably a '86 or '87; He was amazing with cars…  
The engine roared to life and we sped toward the hospital. Won't this be a story for Sadie? The blood stench got even more intense; Jacob reached in the back seat and pulled out a towel.  
I pushed it on my arm...it burned.  
"You really don't have to do this."  
"Yes I do."  
"No, I'll be fine. Really."  
"You're my responsibility, or at least you were while you were out there."  
"Is it because of my mom? What? Are you afraid she is going to sue you?"  
"How could your mom sue me?"  
"She is Belinda Winter."  
"The girl from the soap opera?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh. That's weird."  
"What?"  
"You don't look like her."  
"Thank the Lord." I said.  
"Um…" He stared at the road, clearly he was confused.  
"She adopted me. My grandma knew her mother. So she knew my real mom."  
"Oh, what happened?" he asked.  
"She was sick...I don't know what it was though. Belinda won't tell me. I was only 4."  
"I'm sorry." he said.  
"You're not the only one with problems." I said rudely.  
He had brought back memories I could never forget...I started tearing up.  
"I guess so. You're still going to the hospital."  
I didn't respond.  
"Are you crying?"  
"No." I lied. I wiped the fallen water from my chin.  
"Yes you are. I can see the tear right there."  
I still didn't respond.  
"What did I do?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."  
"You just…brought back everything."

"What?"

"My mother was lying on the hospital bed, giving me her crystal necklace. Then her eyes closing...Belinda took the necklace the next day after, telling me she died. I was crying myself to sleep every night for the next two weeks. My only hope being in music. I'd dance and sing, it's the only thing that helped. When I finally got over it Belinda made me her maid. I've played that role ever since."  
"Oh."  
"You're not the only one with problems." I said again.  
"I guess so."  
"You do a lot of guessing..."  
"I'm never sure anymore."  
I just stared at him, trying to figure out who he was. Someone was inside of him, the normal 16 year old boy that wanted to get out.  
He looked back, staring hard. Maybe not as hard as the man from the store, but hard enough. I couldn't let go of his gaze, it held me there like his strong arms grasped me when he pulled me to the car.  
"Watch the road!" I yelled. He skidded to the right side of the road. His expression was hysterical. He breathed and steadied his shaking hands, he gripped the steering wheel tightly and stared at the road; Just as hard as he stared at me.  
I started to laugh; he turned to me once again.  
"What are _you_ laughing at?" He was mad; I would be too if I had just almost totaled my car.  
I laughed harder then, not able to respond.  
"What are you laughing at?" He asked again.  
"You should have seen your face!"  
His growled under his teeth, then his hard face broke into the smile I adored. He always brought happiness wherever it was. We laughed together as he drove into the city. My arm accidentally hit the door handle...it reminded me of the pain.  
"Ow."  
"You okay?"  
"Yes." I lied.  
"Tell the truth."  
"It burns a little." It burned a lot.  
"Alright. Just be careful. He was sincere again, he really cared. As lay my arm down on the arm rest, it burned from the touch.  
"Too late." I winced.  
He chuckled, I loved every minute of it. We talked a little more on the way, he told me about his dad, friends, home. I told him what he wanted to know also, stopping at points to sigh or breathe slowly to add dramatic effect. My acting skills were becoming better every day.

He signed me in and joined me in the waiting room.  
"How does it look?"  
"I'm not checking. I really don't want to see my lunch again." I smelled the blood again, it was horrible. I started to feel dizzy.  
"Come on, I need to see it."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"You're not the doctor."  
"Stubborn."  
"Thank you." I smiled, happy to annoy him.  
A blond haired, tall, pale, and very handsome man walked in. He looked like he was in his twenty's.  
"Elizabeth Winter." His musical voice rang in the air...it sounded familiar.  
He even looked familiar. I propose I was staring because Jacob pulled my good arm and helped me up.  
"What do we have here?"  
"She fell off a horse. Well...flew off a horse."  
I grimaced...Jacob saw.  
"I told you not to ride him."  
"Oy vey." I said.  
"Nice to see you again Jacob." The man said.  
They knew each other?  
"You too Carlisle."  
Carlisle...old name.  
"Nice to meet you Miss .Winter. My name is Carlisle."  
"Lizzie, actually. Nice to meet you too."  
"My apologies Lizzie. Let's see your arm."  
I pulled the towel away, one whiff, one look. It was too much...the dizziness swooped over me like a blanket and I felt nauseous.  
I started to sway, bringing my good arm to my forehead.  
"What's wrong Lizzie?" Jacob asked. Carlisle stared at me with liquid golden topaz eyes, awaiting my answer.  
"I'm just...a little...dizzy."  
"You don't like looking at blood?" Carlisle asked.  
"Or smelling it."  
"Humans can't smell blood."  
"I can. It smells like salt and ru...ow." I swayed again, my stomach hurt.  
"Let's add that to the list." Jacob said. Carlisle was starting to clean my arm.  
"What list?"  
"Of how you remind me of Bella."  
He could say her name with ease now.  
"She gets dizzy too?" I asked.  
"And can smell blood, is a klutz, and kind of looks like you."  
"Really?"  
"A little."  
"She does resemble her." Carlisle said.  
"Alright. Can I go now?"  
"Not yet. It looks fine, just got a bad scrape and it's sprained. You'll be fine. I want to give you a prescription though." Carlisle said, motioning me to be still.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." "I said and got up; holding my arm carefully.

"No, not yet. I have to get the bark out of your arm." He smiled.

"What!?"

"Don't look; you'll get yourself sick." He chuckled a little and led me to the bed.

After five minutes he was done and he handed me a Velcro cast.

"Wear this for three days, I'll get your prescription." He said.

"I'll get it for her. You go back to the car Lizzie." Jacob pushed...I didn't want to ruin his mood.  
"Okay."  
As I headed out the door I heard Carlisle mumble something to low for me to hear. Jacob responded,  
"She is adopted. Her real mother knew her adopted mother. Or something like that."  
What did that have to do with anything? I thought to myself when I walked out. Jacob drove me home, we didn't really talk since the radio was blaring the entire time. I was jamming out; and so was he. Belinda was asleep when I got home; she probably drank all day. I walked to my room to read; which was kind of hard since I was getting used to the cast. Tomorrow was our first day of school; this was going to be interesting.


	14. Schooloh brother

_**Please review, like seriosuly…nothing makes me happier. Okay, a little better this time**_

_**REVIEW!! JUST SAY ONE WORD!!!**_

_**-Jordan**_

Chapter 14: School…great. HE'S here too.

It seemed like everyone was staring at me. I looked down at my clothes, they were pretty normal. The cast was just sitting on my arm, awkwardly. I looked around at the other kids wearing t-shirts and jeans; each person I looked at stared back with curious eyes. I was afraid my face was going to turn the color of a fire truck.

I parked my bike on the rack and started to walk toward the building. Every breath I took was heavy; my heart was beating at least twice as much than it had this morning. Almost every kid looked at me for at least ten seconds. I could see them out of the corner of my eye; I didn't pay attention to it. Kate and Jennifer had already gone in. They had got there before me by the limo; any rich kid's way of getting to school. Thankfully they were the only rich kids here…that I know of.

My schedule was in the administrative office, now I just needed to find the office. My eyes searched the building; I was going to have to ask for directions. I moved my eyes to the crowd, who to ask? A nice looking girl walked by; very ordinary. I got the courage up to ask her.

"Excuse me?" I asked her. She turned to me and her eyes became as curious as the crowds'.

"Yes?"

"Hi, my name is Elizabeth Winter. You can call me Lizzie; I'm new here and I was wondering if you could tell me where the office is?"

"I thought I didn't recognize you. My name is Erin Vancouver. It's nice to meet you. The office is this way." She walked toward the building; I guess I was supposed to follow her.

"Um, Thanks."

"Where did you transfer from?" She asked.

"Phoenix, Florida. My mom is doing some TV thing here." She smiled.

"Your mom is on TV?"

"A soap opera; her name is Belinda Winter. She is my adopted mom."

"My mom watches that one…I think." I laughed, some people actually watched it.

"Hey Erin! Turn around!" I heard someone call behind us.

A brown haired blue eyed boy was running towards Erin. She smiled and waved, my eyes went from him to her.

"That's Cody. I've known him since kindergarten." She answered my unsaid question.

"Hey, who's your friend?" He smiled at me, I returned it.

"Cody this is Elizabeth."

"Call me Lizzie, or Liz, whatever you feel like."

"Alright Lizzie, nice name."

"Thanks." The bell rang and people started to move towards classrooms.

"It's right over here." Erin said. She pointed to a room with glass doors.

"Thank you." I said; Cody smiled and walked with Erin to their next class.

I turned toward the office, practically bumping into a teacher.

"Sorry." I said and kept walking before my face would turn to a tomato.

It smelled like flowers in the office, there was a lady in a suit sitting beside a desk. She looked up when I came in.

"Hello, my name is Elizabeth Winter…"

"Welcome to Forts, Elizabeth. Your sisters have come already, here is your schedule." She handed me a sheet of paper.

"Thank you."

"Come back if you have any questions."

My first period was English; hopefully this was a good teacher. Not like Mrs. Baker at Martin's high.

I walked down the halls, now empty, imagining how people reacted to Kate's entrance and her attitude. She obviously had gotten a lot of guy's attentions. I found the room with more trouble then I wanted, having to go up and down the stairs three times, backtracking, and starting all over again.

"The third question will talk about…" I heard the teacher say as I opened the door.

Everyone's head shot straight at me; Jess appeared next to me when the teacher smiled at us.

I turned to look at her, she looked as if she had been running, her breathing was heavy and she was panting.

"You must be the Winter sisters."

"Two of three, actually." Jennifer said. She was better at making an entrance then me.

"Excuse me," The teacher looked at her paper, "Elizabeth and Jennifer, I'm Mrs. Karen."

"I'm Jennifer, this is Lizzie. Where do we sit?" She was always upfront and talkative when she got nervous.

"You can take those seats." She pointed to two desks in the fifth row. I took a second to memorize the faces in the class, I saw a guy that had been staring at me this morning, still doing so. I saw Erin on the other side of the classroom. Cody wasn't around but I was still happy that she was here. When she saw me she waved, I made my way to my seat. While I was walking I tripped over some books on the floor and practically sat on top of someone. My face must have been a fire truck when I finally sat. Jennifer looked at me and smiled. I forced one back as the teacher kept talking.

"Elizabeth and Jennifer have transferred from…" She looked at the paper Jennifer had given her, "Phoenix, Florida. Please show them that they are welcome here. We are talking about common prepositions and how to fix fragmental sentences." She passed out some worksheets.

I had just gone over that the week before in Phoenix. This class would be a piece of cake. I rolled my eyes as one of the girls in the back raised her hand when Mrs. Karen asked for questions.

"Yes Hazel."

"Can you repeat what a fragment sentence is?" I almost laughed. The guy sitting next to me looked at me and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Matt, you must be Elizabeth right?"

"Yes." I shook his hand. He had rough skin. I turned back to the teacher.

"Sure, a fragment sentence is a written incomplete thought or sentence." The teacher answered.

"Thanks." At least she was polite.

"Do you like it here?" Matt asked.

"Yes, I'm not getting used to the rain though." I whispered back, "We really shouldn't be talking right now."

He nodded and turned away. I kind of felt bad for shutting him up right now, it was probably good for me to be making conversation. With my social skills I'm surprised they actually talked to me in the first place.

After class, which happened to be the easiest thing in the world, Matt stopped me before I left the class.

"What is your next class?" He asked politely, smiling.

"I actually don't know." I told him, checking my schedule. "I have Mr. Bern's Biology."

"Oh, well I have Mr. John's Calculus."

"Good luck." I said, making a disgusted face.

"What happened to your arm?" He asked, the only person to ask yet.

"I sprained it, luckily I can take this thing off in two more days." My tale was cut off by a preppy voice coming from behind.

"Hey Matt! Oh, hello…It's Elizabeth right?" The so called 'Hazel' from class walked up to us.

"Hey Hazel, call me Lizzie." I said; hoping that was her name. A huge grin spread on her face and she smiled at Matt, and then looked at me again.

"I'll walk you to Bio." He said smiling; walking off. Hazel and I followed beside him. He talked to me the whole way, so did Hazel. They were nice people; so straight-forward and caring. Shwas really outgoing, Jenn would definitely like her.

"I guess you'll sit by us at lunch?" He asked.

"Maybe, if I make it that far." I said and stepped into class. Cody was sitting in an empty desk so I joined him.

There is a guy out there who is funny, charming, and sweet.

That's definitely NOT Mr. Bern. (You thought I was describing Cody didn't you ; |)

The class silenced as he walked inside the room, he looked very unhappy and tired.

"Hello class." He said glumly.

"Hello Mr. Bern." The class replied. I'm sure I was out of sequence when I joined in.

"Beautiful day isn't it?" He asked. Was he kidding!? It was horrible outside; you might as well just make it rain with how the sky is covered.

"I wouldn't know; I can't see it anymore." He said, getting out the book. I was suddenly filled with compassion for him, someone needed to give him a hug.

Class went on as boring as ever and then there was study hall. Unfortunately I had it this semester before I changed and took music next semester. I asked to go to the bathroom; skipping and dancing down the halls, humming a little tune. I passed a couple classrooms until I came to an empty one. It had music instruments surrounding a big piano. Belinda had made me take piano lessons for sake of showing how talented her daughters were. I looked at its long sleek body and walked slowly to it. I pressed my hands lightly against the keys and sighed. Music wasn't surrounding these walls like it did at Martin's High. I played a couple notes and sang along for a while, not wanting to go back to class. Along the way I heard footsteps but quickly made my way to the classroom. The teacher didn't say anything. Finally that ended and I went to my Independent Study period, I had lunch second today. Cody was in my I.S. period, he introduced me to his friends. The new one was Taylor; I'd already met Matt, Hazel, Erin, and Cody. There was an announcement about ten minutes into it.

"In last period there will be an assembly; please come straight to the gym after your lunch or I.S. periods." The principle said.

"Are you doing it?" Erin asked Cody.

"Not this year." He said and laughed. They all laughed; but I wasn't going to ask. I wasn't sure if I even wanted to know. The bell rang soon after; they walked me to the table.

"You hungry?" Matt asked.

"Very." I replied, looking at the line.

"What would you like?" He asked. Erin and Hazel went to the salad. They got a potato, bread, some salad, and milk. That's not lunch; Belinda would call that an appetizer.

"Lasagna." I said, looking at the hot lunch line. He looked surprised.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just that every other girl cares about her figure and their looks so much that they always get salad."

"A potato is fattening too." I replied, knowing the only reason I ate so hardy was because I burned everything off when I danced every day.

"True, but not as fattening as lasagna." He said, getting in line with me.

"I burn it off." I told him firmly. He smiled and got a plate. I followed, and so did other's eyes. They stared hard, but why? Matt and I sat down, I was in between Hazel and Erin, and they were showering me with questions. One of them happened to be if I liked Matt or Cody. This is how it went:

"So, I saw you were hanging out with Matt." Hazel said, winking. I decided I would act like I didn't know what they were talking about.

"Yea?" I made a confused face and winked back. She laughed and Erin finished.

"Well, do you like him?" She asked.

"Yes." I said, acting like it didn't matter.

"More than a friend." Hazel said.

"No, I barely know him." I told them.

"He seems 'interested'." She emphasized interested and smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Then he needs to get 'over it'." I replied, putting emphasis on the last two words.

"Cody seemed to be attracted too." Erin said.

"Really?" I asked. Not that many people liked me in Phoenix; I wasn't used to that much attention.

"Totally!" Erin agreed.

"Well, what should I do?"

"Just be flirtatious." That made me think of Justin… which kept Me from doing that.

"No. I'd rather them as friends"

"Really? Well good, now I can take Cody." Erin said, Hazel laughed.

"I still think you should date them but whatever you say."

"No, I don't want to."

"Why not!? Besides the fact that they're your friends."

"I already have a guy."

"Ooh! Details." Erin said, leaning in.

"His name is Justin…" They gasped before I could go on. It made me jump a little.

"Justin Fletter?" Hazel squealed, looking over my shoulder.

"Oh. My. God." Erin said, slapping me. I winced, she said sorry and was staring over my shoulder too.

"Well, get him over here!" She said. I had absolutely no idea what going on.

"Get who?"

"Justin!" The squealed together.

"But guys…"

"I wonder if he's going to stay with you." Hazel said.

"Listen!"

"Not that he wouldn't but…oh…" Erin said dreamily.

"You guys!" None of them would shut up.

"So will you just call him over already?"

"He doesn't even live here!" I yelled a little louder than I should have. Half the cafeteria stared at me. Judging by Hazel, Justin was staring too.

"Well…you got his attention, that's right."

"I already have a boyfriend for one thing. I've already suffered from a guy that has used me, and I don't want to live through that again. I'm pretty sure Justin Flitter is a whore." I said, my face crimson.

"It's Fletter."

"Whatever." I said, covering the side of my head.

"Why did you scream?" Cody asked, scooting closer in.

"My friends over here are annoying me." I said. Erin laughed and Hazel just smirked and looked at Cody. Jenn walked up from out of nowhere and sat down.

"I was wondering where you were! Thanks for screaming, that helped a lot. Mostly the people's heads showed me where you were." She teased and sat down. My face turned red again and I tried to force a laugh.

"That many?" I asked.

"Do you want me to lie?" She asked. I put my head in my hands, but then looked up knowing I hadn't introduced her yet.

"Guys, this is my step-sister Jenn. Jenn this is Cody, Taylor, Erin, Matt, and Hazel." I said. We all said hi and started a small conversation before Kat walked up and ruined it.

"Well hello sis, how's your first day at school?" She asked, smiling. I could tell she was planning something.

"Good so far, so don't ruin it for me." I said, staring hard at my food.

"Why are you being so mean to me!? I'm trying to be nice to you." She protested.

"You!? Being NICE!? Yea, right…more like when pigs fly." I snapped, getting up to throw the plate away. She smirked and tripped me, sending me down (I hit my head on a table and btw, my foot was caught behind a chair) and splattering my shirt with spaghetti sauce. Everyone stared at me again. I glared up at Kat with red eyes; she took a step back smiling, but afraid. Taylor stood up and went to Kat.

"What'd you do that for, bitch!? Maybe you are as mean as she says." He said, helping me up.

"Thanks." I mumbled, face red. A guy and girl walked up to Kat, smiling and the girl hugged her. She smiled back and asked how the girl was. It must suck to have no emotion for anyone.

Jenn got up, rolling her eyes and walked to me.

"I have a shirt in my car." I said, after an incident in eighth grade I started bringing an extra one to school.

"Hey Jenn!" Some people called from another table. Turns out some people were still staring. Jenn looked at me and I nodded, she left. I got up slowly, threw my plate away, and walked up to Kat.

"I suggest you sleep with one eye open. You've ruined my life in one city. I'm not letting you get away with it again." I stared deep into her eyes.

"Oh please." She rolled her eyes, the guy beside her looked wary.

"Remember this, _I_ know where you sleep and _I _handle the kitchen knives." I said, glaring harder. She seriously backed away now, and walked toward the girl that hugged her.

"I handle your laundry too!" I yelled, happier now. She froze in her tracks. Erin laughed and I walked with her to the bathroom.

"You got her good." She said, laughing still. I cleaned up my shirt and washed my hands in silence.

"I'm sorry, Liz." She said.

"I am too. I don't mean to blow up on you if I do but…she just makes my life hell. It was getting a little better two weeks ago, since she just made me invisible. But now! She's ruining my reputation and my life all over again!" I said, breathing hard. She nodded her head, understanding. I flashbacked to a bunch of times she ruined my life. She'd tripped me a bunch of times in front of the wrong people, made me walk two miles in the rain to get home when she left me at the movie bathroom, hurt me emotionally with her words, told me to get another home, told me to kill myself, caused me to have only two friends (who suffered along with me), gave me extra work and whined to Belinda about it, and the list goes on…and on…and on…and ON AND ON AND ON!!!!

Hell doesn't end.

She almost got me to drugs, but Sadie stopped me.

She slipped alcohol in my drink once at a party. She ended up getting drunk though, instead of me. That's how she lost her car. Oh so many things…

When I ended my flashback Erin was walking out the bathroom door, I followed behind.

Since the other's had gone off Cody joined us as we walked to the assembly.

"So what is this exactly?" I asked Erin. She was a part of the student council.

"It's something with the alumni of the last two years."

"Oh. Why start it now then?"

"I have no clue."

"That makes three of us." Cody joined in.

Erin and I couldn't control our laughter when a man in a suit walked in front of us. He carried a briefcase and when he saw us he flashed a smile that said, _Hello, I'd like to sell you a car._ Total work-a-holic.

"Hello." I said.

"Well, hello there. My name is Mike Newton." He even talked like a game show host.

Cody couldn't resist the temptation of making a joke out of this. Erin saw it coming and backed away slowly trying to control her loud laughter.

"Well, hello. My name is Cody Relevay, my friends and I are in the eleventh grade. Nice to meet you sir, why don't we catch up later and do lunch." He used the same tone as the man and flashed the same smile back. The man's sweet smile crept slowly into a frown. He raised an eyebrow at Cody and looked at Erin.

I turned to Erin; she was on the ground holding her stomach in pure hysterics.

Then the man grunted and turned to enter the auditorium. Once he was out of site I turned to Cody.

He was reaching his hand out to help Erin up, who was lying on the floor clearly in pain.

"Shut up Cody!" she said while she laughed.

"Here, let me help you oh…you sweet beautiful creature." That only made her laugh more.

"Okay. One: What was that for, you just turned an innocent adult against us! And two: sweet beautiful creature? What the heck?" I asked.

He looked at me and dropped Erin's arm; she fell to the ground again.

"Okay. One: He is mad at me. And two: it's the only thing I could come up with on short notice."

I laughed, "I'll give you a heads up sometime." I said.

He was still smiling at me when Erin pulled his hand to get herself upright, pulling him down in the process.

"Oops." She said innocently.

"Damn that hurt." He said while holding his head.

"You're stronger than I thought, Erin." I said.

"All form Boxing with my dad."

"A little help here?" he asked.

"Sorry." I said and helped him up.

"Thank you very much Erin."

"You're welcome." She said with a smirk and opened the door to the assembly.

The place was filled with people. All only ninth and eleventh graders; Plus Alumni.

There was an area full of chairs, one with a microphone, and one filled with people.

They were all old alumni talking and laughing together; then I noticed a particular group from all the rest.

They were paler and more beautiful than everyone else. I noticed He was with them; the woman from the store with the girl clinging to her waist. One of the other's looked at me; she had reddish brown hair that stuck out everywhere and it was a strong contrast to her pale skin. She was short, shorter than me anyway, but when she walked to the man she was so graceful. Like a dancer. She was very stylish, also the other woman; who had long, flowing blonde hair and cold golden eyes was amazingly beautiful. I suddenly felt inferior to them. There was only one man with them beside's the bronze haired one. He was tall and very buff, with short brown hair. He was holding the blonde woman's hand. He was gorgeous too. Who_ were_ they!?

Then they all turned, it was surprising to see all of their faces at once. They had such strong features, with set jaws and cold eyes.

The principle walked up to the microphone and hushed the crowd.

"I'd like to welcome you all to our first Alumni get together. Please take your seats; each isle has a different grade. Ninth and Eleventh;" He pointed to the many chairs in the area. "Alumni will sit in the front three rows."

"Let's go now before we get run over." Cody suggested.

"That's a good idea." I said turning away from the angry family.

I turned and bumped into someone. He or she felt like a stone.

"Oh my…I'm so sorry Mr.…"

It was him. The man from the store, from the Volvo, from the dream…no wonder I'd been such attracted to him.

His angel like face stared straight into mine and I had that feeling again.

How could someone appear to hate you so much when they don't even know you?

"It's fine." His hard voice said in reply, it was musical and yet harsh, what did I do?

He was blended in with the crowd when we took our seats.

Hazel, Matt, and Taylor had saved us a seat on the front of the 11th grade row.  
"Hey guys!" Hazel greeted us.

"Hey!" Cody said.

We took our seats, only for me to find I was sitting right behind the mysterious stranger that lingered in my dreams. Well, his wife to be exact. The stranger was looking at his daughter, out of the corner of his eye I could see he was focusing on the three of us. Cody, Hazel, and I were talking; I tried to focus on the conversation but my mind wandered to the man.

"Lizzie, can I ask you something?" Matt asked.

"Uh, Sure."

"Are you like nervous about something?" He was always the caring one, "You seem a little distracted."

"No I'm fine. I'd just really like to get this over with."

"Here, you seem like a music person." he handed me his MP3 player.

"Thank you! You're a life saver." I said, he smiled at me and turned back to Hazel's talking about something that happened at the movie theater last Saturday,  
I drowned it all out with Matt's music. It was some of Coldplay and some of Muse. He was a deep person, I liked that about Matt. He was one of the boys you could really talk to.

"This is one of the special times our Alumni get to experience there high school days again; they get a chance to know each one of you very well. I hope you get the opportunity to tell a little about yourself and to show your true colors; your talents and fears." The principle went on and on about this stuff. I was too busy bobbing my head to the beat; I changed the song to pressure by Paramore and started humming the tune. Then a hand touched my shoulder.

"Hello, Elizabeth." I looked up to see Mrs. Weber standing with her smiling face. Oh snap…

"Hello Mrs. Weber. How are you today?" I asked casually, pulling the earphone out of my ear.

"I'm good. I feel like listening to music too. Would you like to share that with the rest of the Alumni?"

I winced when she smiled again; this was going to be bad.

"Um..I…uh…No." I could see the man chuckle a little from his seat.

"Then I suggest you put that away."

"I'll be sure to do that."

"Thank you." She walked away. I took the MP3 and threw it toward Matt; he caught it in mid flight.

"How red is my face?" I asked.

"Just a little pink, you're still pale though." He whispered.

"I guess Arizona didn't do much for me." I sighed, the woman straightened in her seat.

I went back to watching the principle.

He said that he had a special surprise for all of us. The new kids were going to show their stuff or something. I wasn't showing anything, I had no idea what he was talking about.

"I'd like to say that our students have very special qualities about them. I've seen a lot of their talents; some don't know that I have. I'd also like to welcome a transfer student to the stage also, and I'm sorry she has no idea what's going on." The crowd laughed at his joke, though I was scared out of my wits. He invited a woman onstage who was the talent director. For plays and all the extracurricular activities, she started to announce names.

"Nickolas Parker, Rachel Squire, Nicole Tresse, Elizabeth Winter…"

"She called your name Lizzie!" Hazel squealed.

"She...she did what?"

"Go, go!" Erin said pushing me out of my seat. The principle was right, I had no idea what was going on.

"These teens have showed a talent. If any of you noticed the signup sheet for the talent show this week, you should be up here."

Then I noticed some people coming through the back doors. They walked with me to the microphone.

The whole school was in the assembly room now, the tenth and twelfth graders were on the floor.  
I was so not doing this.

"Hello, my name is Mrs. Maria. You'll do great." She said with a smile.

I walked toward the microphone. There was a bigger crowd than I thought. I panicked.

"Uh…like Principle Barker said, I have no idea what's going on."

I heard laughter from the crowd.

"PLAY!" I heard Cody yell. He had heard too?

"What?"

"Would you please play something for us, Lizzie?" Mrs. Maria

"Ugh…I really don't think I…"

"PLEASE!" Cody yelled again.

"Um, o…okay."

My friends cheered. I asked a kid if I could borrow his keyboard.

"Sure!" He gladly placed it near the microphone.

"Thank you." I said.

"What song, Elizabeth?" Mrs. Maria asked.

_What song Lizzie? What song!?_

"A River Flows In You"

_The hardest song you know?! What the hell did you do that for?!_

_I panicked!!!!_

"So…ugh…here it is."

_Move, Lizzie. Move your hands._

I played; I played as well as I could. The keyboard had great sound, now it was my turn to sing.

_Oh snap, five, six, seven…higher_

I looked up at the crowd, they were smiling. Some were in awe; I couldn't be that good, could I?

I played more notes, and slightly added my own. I looked up again; the Cullens were staring at me. All of them had their mouths slightly open. I forgot that one day I was bored and I made up lyrics to it. Oh! Time to sing softly. _C, B, A, and harder. _"In you, with you, to be you."

I was nervous before, but I could feel it slowly slipping away. I looked up and smiled now, wishing my mother could have been here.

"Would you? Could you? Be me? Cause I need someone to help me in this holocaust."

The song went like a passing breeze. It was there, and then it was gone. I looked out into the crowd. My friends were shouting and jumping up and down, oh I loved them. Then my eyes wandered to the Cullens. They were applauding in approval, and the pixie one looked completely shocked.

I watched the rest of the student's do their talents, they were pretty good. Matt said I was better after it all and I thanked him, but my face was red. The Principle asked for the Alumni to talk to some of the students. I saw the gorgeous man and his wife and child walking toward us. I wonder if they intentionally came over here. Then I overreacted.

Crap.

The gorgeous man and woman with their amazing daughter were coming over here.


End file.
